Obvious
by swim0angel0belle
Summary: One-shots and drabbles featuring everyone's favorite couple, Ron and Hermione! Updated after a long hiatus...
1. Fifteen, and in Love

**A/N: Ron's thoughts, probably 5th year. I know it's short. Deal with it :) R&R**

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine.**

I must be the only man on the face of the planet who's actually found love at the age of fifteen. Not just a teenage crush, but true love. When I look at her, I honestly believe that I'm going to end up marrying her. Because in all honesty, I don't know who else I could ever be with. She's completely perfect. She's bloody brilliant, and much prettier than she thinks she is. And she drives me crazy like no one else can. They say that only fools rush into love. I suppose I'm a fool then. Come to think of it, it's not really even rushing in at all. I've known her for four years, and have grown to love even her most annoying quirks. Maybe someday, I will get the courage up to tell her all of this. Then we can kiss, I can propose, we can get married, and have our two beautiful children. Yes, I have already decided all of this, and it will happen. I might be pretty thick, but I'm sure about one thing. I'm going to marry this girl.

**A/N: That was short, and written simply because I haven't written a fan fic in awhile. I might add on to this story with a few more short RxHr drabbles. Just for the sake of writing my favorite ship 3**


	2. If Only

**A/N: Round Two of my RxH drabbles! Hermione's POV. This time there is actually dialogue! gasp! R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to attempt to sell a 200 word drabble when everyone knows the characters belong to JKR. In other words, I'm not stupid.**

He's the only one who drives me crazy like this. Yes, it's true that it bothers me whenever someone neglects a homework assignment, talks back to a teacher, ignores the fact that they're covered in mud, or attempts to pick a fight with me. But for some reason, my annoyance is nearly tripled when a certain Ronald Weasley is the perpertrator. It shouldn't work like that, as I constantly remind myself. He's never going to think of me as anything more than his annoying bookish friend if I continue to nag him like this. But nevertheless, I can't help reprimanding him, promising myself this will be the last time:

"Ronald, honestly! Tuck in your shirt, tie your shoes, wipe that dirt off your nose, and stop fooling around! There's an exam tomorrow in Herbology, and you are going to fail if you don't get to work!"

"Do you never stop nagging, Hermione?" And he leaves the room. I just couldn't stop myself.

"Love you too, Ron," I whisper to myself. If only I didn't nag so much. Things could be so different then. If only...


	3. Catch Me When I Fall

**A/N: Round 3 :). Hermione's POV again. R&R, as usual.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ron, Hermione, or the quote that inspired this drabble.**

They say that you should fall for someone who's willing to catch you. Therein lies my problem with Ron. I've fallen head over heels for him, but I'm really doubting that he's there to catch me. We're best friends, and I firmly believe we will always be. But looking at it logically, as I do so often, it's not likely we will ever be anything more. But how I do wish we could be more...

Just then, I learned something new. Debating matters of the heart generally makes you oblivious to the world around you, and therefore said debating should not be done while walking through the hallways. However, this is exactly what I did, and it caused me to stumble and trip over a textbook laying forgotten in the middle of the corridor. I closed my eyes, expecting to fall flat on my face. But...I didn't. I opened my eyes to find two strong arms wrapped around my waist, which after a split second pulled me upright. I turned around, to be met by the grinning face of none other than Ron. "What're you doing, Hermione, sleepwalking?"

"Yeah...something like that," I manage to spit out, still shaking, but not from my fall. Indeed, I could still feel where his arms had been...I needed to pull myself together. "Now, come on, we'll be late for class!"

He'd caught me while I was falling. I could only wonder if he would be willing to do the same in another sense entirely.


	4. Can't Keep My Eyes Off of You

**A/N: Round 4. Wow, these are coming really quick! Ron's POV this time. Slightly based off You and Me, a song by Lifehouse. Particularly the line: "And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you." R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: STILL not mine.**

It's ironic how I always want something I can't have. Here I am at the Yule Ball, my date being one of the prettiest girls not just in the year, but in the whole bloody school, but I haven't said more than two words to her, let alone danced with her. All night, my eyes have been on another girl. That girl looks absolutely beautiful tonight. Her smile is wider than I've ever seen it in the four years she's been my friend, and it's for this Bulgarian bloke who's competing against our school!

The hours keep going by, slower and slower. My date left shortly after the dancing began, but I don't honestly care. For these past few hours, my eyes have been on Hermione, only Hermione. I don't know why it is that I can't bring myself to take my eyes away from her. I see her for a good portion of every day. At some points I get sick and tired of being around her when she's in a nagging, bratty know-it-all mood. But tonight, I don't think there's no one I'd rather be with.

Now it looks like I've got my wish. She's coming over towards me and Harry. But a couple minutes into the conversation, she's gushing about her precious "Vicky." Of course, I make a few comments about this. The result is not a positive one. Why did I have to run my mouth off? I've been literally staring at her all night long, and when she finally directs her attention at me, I manage to screw everything up. Typical. I should have told her how nice she looks tonight. Maybe she would've left "Vicky" on his own for awhile and danced with me for a song or two. That would've been nice. It would've been...


	5. Remember

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and such! I love you all :) Next up, Round 5, from the POV of Ron. It is set during a specific scene in Book 7, but there are no spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not take credit for Ron, Hermione, or Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration :)**

I listen intently as Neville explains everything that our friends have had to do to survive the harsh treatment of the Carrows this year while Hermione, Harry and I have been chasing down the Horcruxes. One phrase sets off my memory: "...he's been providing us with food, because for some reason, that's the one thing the room doesn't really do."

I momentairily flash back about seven months, to the tent in the dark woods. And then I speak: "Yeah, well, food's one of the five exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration."

I am slightly amused at the fact that everyone seems to find it astonishing that I know such a fact as this, but there is one face I really want to see. I glance to my left at Hermione, and the expression she bears is completely satisfying. Not only do I see complete and utter astonishment, but I also see a slight touch of pride, and possibly even admiration. Then it comes: that beautiful smile I've come to love. And for what must be the first time in her life, she is speechless.

Seamus is talking now, but I lean down a bit so that my mouth is inches from her ear. "Yeah, I remembered. Whether you know it or not, I remember everything you say. And no, I don't choose to do everything you tell me to, but I do listen, and I do remember."

Her eyes lock on mine. This time her expression is unreadable. Then, right before she turns away, she mutters: "It's a start." But the smile is still undeniable, and I feel a grin spreading across my face. I love that girl.

**A/N: Review review review. Please?**


	6. Smile

**A/N: Round 6...Ron's POV again. I love Ron. :) :) :). Set during about 6th year.**

**Disclaimer: I think we've established that Ron and Hermione are not mine. Nor is the quote that inspired this little drabble of mine.**

Once again I find myself watching her study. I seem to be doing that a lot lately, which is slightly worrying, considering the fact that it's slightly stalkerish to watch someone who doesn't know that you are watching them. But I can't help it, and I honestly don't know why. Everytime I try to focus on my homework, I find my eyes wandering back to her. I also can't help thinking that the one thing wrong with the beautiful girl I am looking at is the slight frown hovering upon her face. And I just can't help saying: "Smile, would you Hermione?"

She looks up from her book, a slightly dazed look on her face. "What?"

"Smile."

"Why?"

Uh oh. I know I can't tell her the real reason, and unfortunately I have a slight disability when it comes to making up stories on the spot. So, I respond quite lamely: "Because. I just think you should."

To my surprise, the corners of her mouth turn up. And my stomach feels as though it's flipped over in result. I realize that a goofy grin is spreading across my own face. Hermione chuckles slightly before stretching and picking up her books. "Good night, Ron."

It is only after she ascends the stairs leading to her dormitory that I admit to myself the real reason for my request: because I'm falling in love with her, and that gorgeous smile.

**A/N: This was based off a quote I saw on the internet: "Never frown, because you never know who's falling in love with your smile." :)**


	7. Everything

**A/N: Round 7 already. This is a lot like the last one, but this time it's from Hermione's POV. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and adding this story to faves and everything; I'm glad you like these so much! I love you all!!!**

**Disclaimer: It's all mine. Except for Ron, Hermione, Hogwarts, you know...most of it.**

They say that you fall in love with a person's eyes first. But I know better. A person's eyes are only a very small part of what makes one fall in love them. Thinking back, I think it was his smile that I first fell in love with. Those goofy, awkward grins that he gives me make my heart do cartwheels, somersaults, backflips, and a variety of other gymnastic things. Then there's his hair. Just looking at his gorgeous red locks makes me want to run my fingers through them. Then, of course, there's his smell. No, wait, that sounded bad. He doesn't smell bad, but he does have his own distinct scent that I can't describe as anything other than his. Oh, and did I mention his freckles? He has at least a hundred freckles spattered across his face, and I'm guessing there are more all over his body...

These are all, of course, physical attributes. If one were going to list off the things about Ron that I've fallen in love with, these wouldn't even make up half of the list. There's the way he can make me laugh even when I don't want to. There's his fierce overprotectiveness of not only me, but all the people he cares about. And there are so many other things that I simply can't put into words. I love him because he's Ron, the most wonderful yet the most annoying human being ever to set foot upon this Earth. I love him for everything that he is, certainly not just his eyes.

**A/N: Okay, so that one wasn't particularly amazing. Don't worry, I have plenty more coming!**


	8. Hermione is Always Right

**A/N: Round 8...thanks again to all my reviewers, and everyone who's added this to their favorites. This time it's set PostDH, but there's really no spoilers. It's from Ron's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I've said it 7 times within this story, so I think you understand that I don't claim to own Ron and Hermione.**

When I woke up this morning I was hit with a rather startling revelation. I've known and loved Hermione for twenty-two years, been married to her for ten, and we've had two beautiful children together. Yet, it's taken me all this time to realize the amazing secret that I miraculously discovered this morning while laying in bed. It's so simple, so obvious, yet it's difficult and complicated. But if nothing else, it is the key to living with and loving Hermione. If only I'd realized it sooner, perhaps I could've avoided many shouting matches, disagreements, and even tears, in times when I've been even more stupid than usual. If I'd figured out this key revelation twenty years ago, I could've avoided giving Harry so many headaches throughout our school years. What is this revelation, you may ask?

Hermione is always right. It's as simple as that. No matter how much you shout and bicker and argue, she's always going to win because she is always right. She is smarter and cleverer than me, she is kinder than me, she is more considerate than I am, and she is better at hexes than me. Therefore, I should always listen to her because she is always going to be right. If only I'd realized this back in first year...

When I mention this revelation to Harry and Ginny a few hours later, they simply laugh. Ginny explains: "You always were the slow one, Ron. I'm surprised it only took you twenty two years!"

"And how long did it take you?"

"About five minutes."

Well, call me an idiot, but at least I know now: Hermione is always right.

**A/N: I love writing drabbles, hehe. This is the fic I update most because it comes the easiest to me and it's the most fun. I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying it as well!**


	9. If You Weren't You

**A/N: Round 9...:) :) :) Still love my reviewers. This one is not from a certain POV, it's just all dialogue. Set sometime around 3rd or 4th year.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. Surprisingly I still don't own them.**

"Hermione, would you mind helping me with this essay?"

"No, Ronald. It's your own fault you haven't started it yet!"

"Can you just help me, please?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Fine, if you won't give some help to a friend-"

"You don't want help, you want me to write it for you."

"Not all of it!"

"WHAT?"

"I said, not all of it. Just, you know, the introduction, conclusion, maybe a paragraph or two in between!"

"You are the most irresponsible person I've ever met! Even Harry started this essay before you did!"

"So? It's just school."

"JUST SCHOOL?"

"Wow, don't have a heart attack there, Mione."

"Okay, first off, never adress me by that vulgar nickname!"

"You call me by a nickname!"

"Because you want to be called by the nickname in question!"

"Aww, come on, you know you want a nickname."

"Ronald Weasley, I swear, if you weren't you, I would not be able to tolerate you. Come to think of it, even though you are you, I still have difficulty tolerating you. But it would be far more difficult if you weren't you."

"...That made sense."

"Of course it did."

"I don't understand girls."

"Good."

"...Hermione?"

"Yes, Ronald?"

"How about that essay help?"

**A/N: Ahh, young love. Haha. I LOVE MY REVIEWERS. Have I mentioned that yet?:)**


	10. Just Forget the World

**A/N: Still love my reviewers, hehe! Round 10 will be set DH, (just for Toe-Jam-Stuff :)) right after the war, so there will be spoilers. This time it will be from Ron's POV. And yes, I slightly based it off a line in the song Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol. The line is, "If I lay here, If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ron, Hermione, or the song Chasing Cars.**

Two days. For two whole days the war had been over. I'd spent it with my family, celebrating the end of the fighting and grieving our numerous losses. The hardest hit for us had been the death of my brother, Fred. The loss was so overwhelming that it almost didn't seem real. It seemed as though at any moment, Fred was going to walk through the door and ask us why we were crying on such a gorgeous day. I suppose I was still in the denial stage. I refused to believe that he was gone forever. Even thinking about him made me want to sob, and that's certainly saying something for me.

But I still thought about him. All the time, in fact. But I normally did it alone, out in the clearing by the lake. I'd watch the water and think about life, and death, for hours on end. No one had interrupted me, until this particular evening. In fact, on this evening, the stars were already beginning to show themselves as the sun set beyond the horizon. As I watched the glistening of these fireballs in the sky, wondering whether Fred was up there somewhere too, I heard the rustling of leaves behind me. "Ron?"

I had been prepared to tell the leave rustler to go away until I heard her voice. That tiny, timid voice was the only one I was ready to let in. After all, I hadn't given her quite enough attention since the war had ended. "Hey, Hermione." It wasn't until after I spoke those words that I realized they came out in a choked voice. I cleared my throat, then added: "You can sit with me, you know."

She sat down without a word. After a moment, she started to speak: "Ron, I'm really sorry about everything that happened and that I haven't really been there for you, but I don't know if anything changed with us and I'm not even part of your family and I just don't-"

"Hermione," I silenced her, realizing that she'd been holding these insecurities inside for the past two days and that she would possibly break down if I didn't interrupt, "Don't worry about it. It's partially my fault too, okay? Can't we just, I dunno, forget about it all for a couple moments?"

"Forget it all? But Ron, you've just been through-"

I raised my voice slightly: "Hermione, I know, alright? But I don't particularly want to talk about it yet."

She looked very awkward as she said, standing up, "Alright. I can just...go, I guess..."

No, no, that's not what I wanted! I caught her hand before she could walk away. "No, stay. I want you to stay. But can we just...sit?"

"You could sit on your own. You don't really need me here." But nevertheless she was beginning to take her seat next to me again. I still hadn't let go of her hand.

"Yeah, I do. I need you."

I looked straight into her eyes and tried to convey all the emotion I felt for her; how much I loved her, how much I really did need her right then. And I may have been mistaken, but I saw care and compassion in her eyes as well. And maybe I was just dreaming, but I could have sworn I heard her say: "I need you, too."

So we spent the next hour or so together. Not doing anything in particular. We lay on the ground, my arms wrapped around her, her head laying on my chest. I kissed her head every once in awhile, to show her how much I appreciated her just being with me. A couple of times, she would turn her head so that she could kiss me on the mouth. I can honestly say that just laying there with her and forgetting everything for awhile was the best way I could've filled that hour. And I will never forget the words we exchanged just before we got up to go back inside: "I love you."

**A/N: Wow, that was way longer than the last few! I hope you like it. It's a lot like my one shot, Three Little Words, but I still think it's different enough to count as a "chapter" of this fic. Anyways, love you all and please keep reviewing!**


	11. Brothers

**A/N: Round 11. Thanks again to my luverly reviewers! Hugs This one is set Post-DH, from Ron's POV again. Slight spoilers, but not really. It's an all dialogue, but not between Ron and Hermione. It's actually between Ron and Harry. It's not slash, don't worry. It ships Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny. And it does mention Dean/Luna. Sorry if you don't like some of those ships, but...yeah. Also, this was slightly inspired by a suggestion by unorthodox-yo-yo. Love u Emy Rose!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"Hey Ron. This is a nice wedding, huh?"

"Yeah. Never really expected Dean and Luna to hook up, though. Did you?"

"Nah, but I suppose they spent a bit of time together at Shell Cottage after the whole ordeal at the Malfoys' in seventh year."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I've actually been meaning to ask you about something."

"Oh, I've got something to tell you about too, actually. But you first."

"Well, I've been thinking lately-and the wedding just made me think more-that maybe I'd like to get married someday."

"Well, that's great, I guess, mate."

"Well, not really someday in the future, per say. Maybe someday...soon."

"Well, I don't suppose we're getting any younger."

"Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me!"

"You're gonna do WHAT?"

"I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me, and I want to know your thoughts about it, alright?"

"That's weird."

"What's weird about it?"

"I was going to tell you that I'm asking Hermione to marry me tomorrow night."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's great, mate!"

"Yeah, it is."

"So...what do you thinking about me asking Ginny?"

"I dunno."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, she's a bit younger than the rest of us! Shouldn't you wait a year or two?"

"We've been dating longer than you and Hermione have."

"I've liked Hermione longer than you've liked Ginny!"

"So? It's your own bloody problem if you were too stupid to realize you liked her until sixth year!"

"Well, Ginny's my sister, damn it! She's my baby sister, and I don't think the two of you should get married yet!"

"Hermione's as good as my sister!"

"So? She's older than you, anyways!"

"So if you can marry my sister, I should be able to marry yours! Ginny is the girl of my dreams, Ron!"

"...You're right."

"And you're overprotective."

"I know. Hermione's the girl of my dreams. If I get to marry her, then I'm not going to be a baby about you and Ginny. Just take care of her, alright?"

"Of course. The same goes for you and Hermione."

"Of course. And Harry, one more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Be my best man?"

"If you'll be mine."

"Of course."

"Well, that was fun."

"Right...if you say so."

"Next comes the really fun part!"

"And what's that?"

"Actually proposing."

"Have fun with that, mate."

"And you too."

**A/N: So I admit it, I did not really like that chapter. The ending wasn't very strong. I hope you all semi-enjoyed it.**


	12. The Mad Things Girls Do

**A/N: Round 12. I love my reviewers :). And a note to Lucy, I did like that song you mentioned:) This time it's Hermione's POV, and it's set during the 5th book. Based on a "Ron quote".**

**Disclaimer: Yeah...not really**.

Ever since I was little, I have spent my last few moments awake each day going over the events that had happened since the last time I'd slept. And tonight, one event is particularly bothering me. It wasn't even an event, really. It was just one sentence, spoken by a certain Ronald Weasley: "You should write a book, translating the mad things girls do so boys can understand them."

I don't need to write a book, I think to myself, it's really quite simple. Less than a year ago, I nearly flat out told the boy how I feel about him. I mean, what else could "next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does" mean, other than "I want you to ask me out!" And generally, when a girl kisses a boy on the cheek for good luck in some stupid Quidditch game that the boy knows the girl honestly doesn't care all that much about, and wouldn't care about at all if her two best friends weren't in it, it means that the girl probably likes the boy!

On second thought, maybe I ought to write a book. The boy that I'm dealing with is pretty darn stupid.

**A/N: Aaargh, I didn't like that one all that much either! Well, anyways, please let me know what you thought, and I will try to make the next one better...**


	13. A Proposition

**A/N: Lucky number 13! Once again this will be dedicated to Toe-Jam-Stuff, who suggested a proposal fic, which is exactly what I'm going to write! It's all dialogue again. I love my reviewers:)**

**Disclaimer: Guess who owns it. Not me, that's for sure.**

"That dinner was excellent, Ron. I didn't know you could cook so well!"

"Yeah, well, Ginny helped."

"Somehow I believe that."

"Ha, ha. Listen, Hermione, I have a sort of...proposition for you."

"Proposition?"

"Well, I know you like everything to be logical, with reasonings and explanations and all that pointless stuff, and I have something I would like to suggest. I want to do it right, so I decided to make a logical proposition."

"Alright..."

"Well, lately I've been thinking: you visit my flat a lot, right? In fact, I believe you're here more often that you're at your own flat. So, the most logical path of thinking would be that, in order to save money, you could just move in here."

"Ron-"

"No, don't say anything yet, I'm not done! Now, it wouldn't be proper for you to move in if we remain... unmarried. Now, before you say anything, I've thought this all through! Then, all our expenses will be rolled into one, making saving money much easier, and allowing for more luxuries. And getting married would also promote our social wellbeing, because we wouldn't have to deal with all those annoying family members and friends of ours who find it...amusing to continuously ask us when we're going to 'tie the knot'. Obviously, the only way to avoid such tedious questions is to just tie the damn knot! Wait, that came out wrong... my point is, it would definitely shut all of them up! Also, getting married would be rather convenient seeing as I bought this engagement ring the other day, and I really can't think of any other use for it."

"...Oh...my...God..."

"I know it's a little crazy, but Hermione, I love you. And you must see, all the logic points in the direction of getting married. So, will you accept my proposition?"

"...Ron, you can be so thick sometimes."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes, you idiot! Of course I'll marry you!"

"Good. I mean, it's completely logical-"

"You're such an idiot, Ronald. I don't care if it's logical or not, I just want to marry the man I love!"

"Oh. ...Well, you could've told me that sooner! Do you know how long it took me to put that proposition together?"

"...I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, Mrs. Ron."

"Mmmm...please don't call me that."

"Okay then. I love you, Hermione."

**A/N: Okay, I liked that one a lot better than the last two or three...let me know what you think!**


	14. Meant to Be

**A/N: Round 14...and I still love my reviewers! It is set pre-Hogwarts. Suppose Won Won and Hermy are about five or six. It's got three seperate scenes. All dialogue for the first two, I've become rather attatched to this method of writing! The first scene is between Mr. Weasley and Ron, the second Mrs. Weasley and Ron, and the last is 3rd person, Mrs. Weasley.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even need to say it.**

xxxxRonxxxxHermionexxxxRonxxxxHermionexxxx

"Daddy? Why did you marry Mummy?"

"Well, why on Earth are you asking me that, Ronnie?"

"Fred and George said that you married her because you wanted lots of babies, so that if one broke you'd have more."

"That's not why I married your mum. Fred and George were joking again."

"Then why did you?"

"It's hard to explain, Ronnie. You'll understand when you're older."

"That's what Bill and Charlie and Percy said! But I am big, I'm almost six!"

"Well, alright then. One day, you're going to meet a very special girl. You won't be able to stop thinking about how pretty she is, and how smart she is, and how nice she is. You'll spend lots of time with her, and you will decide that you love her, and that you want to marry her."

"You thought Mummy was pretty?"

"Yes. And I still do."

"Oh. Thanks, Daddy."

"Of course, Ronnie."

xxxxRonxxxxHermionexxxxRonxxxxHermionexxxx

"Mummy, mummy!"

"Ronald, speak quietly, you don't want the whole train to hear!"

"Sorry, mum. Do you see that girl over there?"

"Now, now, Ronnie, it's not polite to point!"

"Well, do you see her? The one with the curly brown hair, in that pink dress?"

"Yes, I see her Ronnie, now don't talk so loudly!"

"But she's so pretty, Mummy!"

"Well, that's lovely, dear."

"Mum, I'm gonna marry her!"

"Now, why would you say that?"

"Daddy said when you want to marry someone, they'll be pretty, smart, and nice! Well, she's pretty, she looks very nice, and she's carrying a book, which means she's smart!"

"Have you ever talked to her, Ronnie?"

"Yes. When we were getting on the train, she asked me if I've always had freckles. I told her yes, and she said that she wished she did. Have freckles, I mean. Does that mean she thinks I'm pretty?"

"I'm sure it does, sweetie."

"I'm gonna marry her."

"If you say so, dear."

xxxxRonxxxxHermionexxxxRonxxxxHermionexxxx

Years later, Molly Weasley realized that her youngest son was certainly true to his word. Almost twenty years after that day on the train, Ronald Weasley was indeed marrying the brown haired girl from the train. Neither of them remembered that day, but Molly did. And she smiled to herself as she watched the new Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley share a rather prolonged kiss, thinking that perhaps someday, they would have a little brown haired girl with lots of freckles.

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers again. And as for all the suggestions I've gotten, I will add them to my list of ideas! Princessenr1, I've actually got an idea for one that involves Hugo... I will probably do that one next. And Toe-Jam-Stuff, I don't particularly want to die, so I will put a kissing scene in one of the next few:)**


	15. An Illogical Dream

**A/N: I am in love with my reviewers:) :) Sorry it took so long to update; I've been pretty busy with school and swimming...forgive me? Round 15 is set about 3rd year from Hermione's POV, but 3rd person. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

They were sitting side by side, alone on a beach. The sun was dipping under the horizon, causing the beautiful ocean waters to be tinted pink and purple. She was leaning back on her elbows; her hand was laying in between their towels. Suddenly, she feels his hand on top of hers. Their eyes meet, and at once she knows what she must do. She leans in slightly, and he mirrors her. Their lips meet in perfect harmony. It is heaven, it is perfect, it is right. And it's lasting quite a long time...but she doesn't mind, feeling his lips caress her own. He moans: "Hermione..."

"Hermione! Hermione!" She feels strong hands shaking her awake by her shoulders.

"Ron?" She immediately blushes. If he knew what had just gone through her mind...

"You must've been up working all night! Honestly, you ought to drop a class or two! C'mon, Harry's already gone down to breakfast!"

Yes, that was it. She'd been working all night long. Her brain was tired, that was why she was having such obscure dreams. Of course, it was perfectly logical. There was, of course, a perfectly reasonable explanation, there always was, even for these the craziest things. There was no way she was in love with her best friend. It was simply illogical.

...6 months later...

As she watched him bravely standing up for Harry against Sirius Black, she admired his fierce loyalty. Not to mention those adorable freckles...perhaps the dream wasn't so illogical after all.

**A/N: Ugghhh, I didn't like that one either. But I will post it b/c I know it's been awhile since an update...I promise I will write some better ones soon.**


	16. Wedding Plans

**A/N: Thanks once again for the reviews! I'm glad I have so many wonderful readers, even though some of these chapters aren't all that great...This one is set Post-Hogwarts, but no spoilers. Just some fluff about wedding planning in an all dialogue format:)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Ron, your mum's owled me a list of things we need to figure out for the wedding."

"I thought you, Mum, and Ginny were going to take care of everything."

"Ronald, I don't know if you've forgotten, but you happen to be the groom in said wedding."

"I knew that, I'm not stupid!"

"I beg to differ. As the groom, you have to help with the preparation. You can't just show up at the wedding and say 'I do!'"

"And why can't I?"

"Don't be a prat, Ronald!"

"Alright, fine! What would you like me to do, my Queen?"

"Revise what you adressed me as."

"You seemed to like it last night..."

"Ron..."

"What happened to 'Wealey is My King?'"

"RONALD!"

"Okay, fine. Seriously though, you've got to tell me what it is you want me to do, Hermione."

"Well, for starters, have you chosen a tuxedo yet?"

"What the bloody hell is a tuxedo?"

"We've been over this, Ron. It's a muggle garment that men wear at important occasions such as weddings."

"Oh yeah, those things? And why can't we just wear dress robes?"

"Because my parents are Muggles, and it would make them more comfortable if we do at least some things the Muggle way."

"Alright then, but where am I supposed to find this tuck-seedy thing?"

"A Muggle bridal shop would be your best bet. Have Harry help you."

"Okay, I'll do that this weekend. Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

"You could help Ginny and I pick out decorations. I'd like your input."

"Can't we use the ones that Harry and Ginny used last spring?"

"No, because that would be copying."

"How about Bill and Fleur's?"

"Ron."

"Okay, fine! But I don't want to do girly things like that!"

"Girly things?"

"Do you think that, as a bloke, I am honestly interested in the decor?"

"You should be! It's our wedding, the most important day of our lives!"

"Exactly! And babe, I don't care if we get married in a dumpster, with the dead rats hanging from the trash bins as our decor, as long as we're together embarking on the journey that is life."

"Oh, please. You took that line from the motion picture we saw last week."

"Damn, you remembered."

"Yes, I did. If you don't want to come with us, will you at least give me an idea for a color scheme or something?"

"Color? Orange."

"Absolutely not. We are not having a 'Chudley Cannons' themed wedding."

"And why not?"

"Must you even ask? Now honestly, I was thinking of mostly pink and yellow for the flowers, banners, and all those things. Do you object?"

"Can't we have just a little orange?"

"No."

"One flower?"

"Fine, one flower. Just because I love you that much."

"I love you too. Just because of the orange flower."

"Right. Would you rather have lace or no lace?"

"On what?"

"Just in general. On anything, really."

"No lace. I've got something of a phobia for lace after those horrid dress robes in fourth year...hey, stop laughing!"

"Sorry Ron, but those were just so ridiculous! Maybe we should just pull those out and forget about the tuxedo!"

"HELL NO!"

"Honestly, Ron, I was joking. Don't swear."

"Okay, so I'll get the tuxedo, and the decorations will be pink and yellow with no lace. Is there anything else I've got to do?"

"Well, I suppose I could get your opinion on the menu. Your mum is making most of the food, and my mum's making the rest. We're lucky we come from families with culinary skills; now we don't have to pay for a caterer."

"Well, I suppose if our mums are taking care of it the food should be pretty good...wait, your mum isn't making that lemon pudding, is she?"

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with my mum's lemon pudding?"

"Nothing. It's just not my favorite dish."

"You only say that because you happened to get sick later that night."

"It was the pudding!"

"It was the flu, Ronald. We've been over this."

"And I'm still right."

"Ron, Ron, when will you learn?"

"Learn what?"

"That you're never right."

"I've been right before?"

"Yeah, on the rare occasion that your opinion matches mine."

"Someone's full of herself this morning."

"Imagine that, it's finally my turn."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, dear. Oh, goodness, look at the time, nearly eight already?"

"We'd better be off to work then-"

"Not so fast, I've got one more thing."

"Can't you ask me later?"

"No, I've got to get back to your mum before lunch."

"You can ask me at the office."

"You know perfectly well that our offices are on opposite sides of the building."

"What do you need to know?"

"Our maid of honor and best man are Ginny and Harry, but my mum wants us to choose a flower girl and a ring bearer."

"What are those?"

"Generally a young girl and a young boy who walk in the procession. The flower girl throws flowers around and the ring bearer carries the wedding rings in. Which reminds me, the rings are another thing we have to pick out sometime this weekend."

"And your wedding dress, too."

"No, I've got that already."

"Can't I see it?"

"No, that's bad luck."

"I thought you didn't believe in bad luck?"

"It's an old Muggle custom, alright?"

"Strange custom, but alright."

"How is it strange?"

"How will I know if I like your dress?"

"You'd better like it, Ronald, or you will not be partaking in certain honeymoon activities."

"In that case, I'm sure I'll simply adore it."

"Good. Now, flower girl and ring bearer?"

"The flower girl can be Victoire. She'll be four, is that old enough?"

"I suppose. Teddy can be the ring bearer then, the two of them make a cute couple."

"Alright. Are we done now?"

"For today."

"Are you ready to leave?"

"You go ahead. I'll send Errol back to your mum first."

"Alright. But one question: how do you suppose Errol is still alive?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Perhaps I'll send Pig instead; give Errol a bit of a rest."

"Brilliant idea as always, dear."

"Thank you. Have a good morning, see you at lunch!"

"You too. Love you."

"Love you too, dear."

**A/N: Alright, that was a bit long, but I must admit I'm happier with it than I've been with my last few. Let me know what you think. :)**


	17. Only For Her

**A/N: Yay for reviewing!!! Also, I am very very close to 100 reviews!! hint hint Haha, thanks for everyone who reviews every chapter of this story! Anyways, Round 17 will be third person POV, kind of like a news report in a way, I guess...haha, just read it :) Set sometime post-DH, while Ron and Hermione are dating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ron or Hermione. :(. I probably love them just as much as JKR, though.**

Ronald Weasley is not generally known as a particularly romantic person. In fact, many saw him as quite the opposite. Plenty of the girls he'd been to school with would testify that he was often an insensitive jerk. His ex-girlfriend, Lavender Brown, was quoted as saying: "While we were dating, Ron didn't even try to be a good boyfriend. He snogged me, sure, but there weren't any of the marks of a real, legitimate relationship: hugging, holding hands, all those things. He never carried my books for me once, and he only paid me compliments if I prompted him to. All in all, it was for the best that we broke up."

Even Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, has gone on record as saying: "My older brother, Ronald, is an insensitive prat who digs into other people's business, makes jokes at inappropriate times, and causes heartbreak for the one girl I know who is insane enough to love him."

But Ron's current girlfriend, Hermione Granger, has something quite different to say about the incredibly tall 19 year old redhead: "Although Ron has been known to do idiotic things in the past, I must say he's really grown up. Since we started dating, he's actually begun to do things for me. He'll help me lift and carry things, although he knows perfectly well I could just levitate them. He listens to me now, or at least makes a better effort than he used to. And sometimes, when we're walking together, he will just spontaneously give me a huge hug or even a kiss on the cheek. He insists on holding my hand wherever we go. And he tells me all the time how he loves me, and how beautiful he thinks I am...it's really, really wonderful. It's great."

When asked to comment on the subject, Ronald had this to say: "When you're in love, all you want to do is make the person that you love happy. Sometimes you'll do things you never thought you'd do in a million years. But the reason you're doing those things is because you just love this person so much. I'd only do these things for her."

**A/N: One thing I wanted to ask my readers is for some feedback: which types of stories are your favorite? All-dialogue, super short, longer, whatever, just please let me know the next time you review! If you could also tell me which of the first 17 stories is your favorite, I will love you forever. Multiple faves are allowed, hehe. Personally I like The Proposition and Wedding Planning best...all dialogue is fun to write! Let me know what you think!**


	18. Hey There Hermione

**A/N: Round 18 of Ron/Hermione-ness! Yay! And I still love my reviewers:) This one is...a little weird, I'd say, haha. It's based on the song "Hey There Delilah", by Plain White T's. Basically the backstory is, Ron rewrote it for Hermione:) hehe. Let's say he wrote it during the Yule Ball in 4th year... Let me know what you think. I'm not really sure about it, but I've had it in my head for awhile so here it is. If you hate it, it's okay, just let me know so I don't do it again.**

**Disclaimer: Ron and Hermione are JKR's, "Hey There Delilah" is by the Plain White T's. The "Ron/Hermione-ized" version of "Hey There Delilah" is mine, however.**

Hey there Hermione

What's it like out on that dance floor?

I'm across the room from you

And wow, tonight you look so pretty

You really do

Even Fleur can't compare to you

And that is true

Hey there Hermione

Why'd you come to dance with Viktor

I've been your friend for all these years

Why didn't I ask you sooner

I'm so dumb

Now you're over there with him

I want you here

Oh I want you to dance with me

Oh I want you to dance with me

Oh I want you to dance with me

Oh I want you to dance with me

You to dance with me

Hey there Hermione

I know that I'm yelling now

But you must believe me that

It's only cuz I want you to notice me

Am I not here?

Has he made me invisible to you

Are we still friends?

Hey there Hermione

There's loads I want to say

But if I say another word

Against your precious 'Vicky'

We won't be friends

But that's not what I want at all

No, not at all

Oh what's this you do to me

Oh what's this you do to me

Oh what's this you do to me

Oh what's this you do to me

Across the Great Hall seems pretty far

We're in our seperate worlds now

I should just have asked you first

Maybe Harry would've made fun of us

But I'd just laugh along because I'd know

You and I would dance the night away

Hermione I do promise you

That by the time we've grown up

I'll pluck up some Gryffindor courage

And we'll share a dance

Hey there Hermione

You have some fun with him tonight

Few more years and it'll be us out there

Making memories out on the dance floor

You'll know that I'm so into you

And we'll spend the night however we want to

Hey there Hermione here's to you

This dance is for you

Oh it'll be you and me

Oh it'll be what you and me

Oh it'll be what you and me

Oh it'll be what you and me

It's you and me.

**A/N: So that was...weird. But it is an update, haha. The next one will definitely be better.**


	19. Ronald is Thick and Hermione is Moody

**A/N: Hello all! First off, I would like to apologize profusely for the lack of updates for the last three weeks; life gets so busy sometimes! Luckily school is on break for a bit now (yesss) and I should get more time to write my lovely little drabbles. Also, thanks for all the feedback from everyone!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! And happy holidays, of course! This story will be an all dialogue (most people seem to enjoy those...sorry if you don't) and it will take place a couple years after Ron and Hermione become man and wife. Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I can not claim to own these characters.**

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"I told you, I'll do the laundry when I get around to it!"

"I did that load two days ago, Ron. Why do you seem to think that whenever I want to ask you something it's always going to be something bad?"

"Because it generally is!"

"Well, it's not my fault you're such an idiot!"

"I love you too, sweetie."

"Shut up."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly! You never do anything, you expect me to do all the work around the house!"

"Whenever I try to help you say I'm in the way! Now, weren't you going to ask me something?"

"I'm not so sure I want to speak with you, Ronald."

"Hermione!"

"No."

"I'll help out around the house! I promise!"

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because you lo-ove me?"

"But you never do what I tell you to! Remember our wedding? I allowed you to include one orange flower, 'because I love you', and what do you do? You go and put in a full dozen!"

"Love, that was two years ago."

"I know, Ron, I'm sorry. I've been rather moody lately."

"Is it that time of month again?"

"Actually, no. And that's what I wanted to ask you about."

"Hermione, I don't know anything about...that!"

"But it's the lack of it that I need to discuss with you."

"Lack of it?...Oh my God, you're a man!"

"No, Ron! Don't you think you would've noticed by now if I were?"

"I have it on record from quite a few people that I am slow on the uptake about some things."

"...I don't even know what to say to that."

"So you're not, then?"

"No, you dolt!"

"Alright, alright, just making sure! Then why don't you have your...lady...problem?"

"Well, I have had it, up until this month. But this month's was supposed to come two weeks ago."

"Then why hasn't it? Was there a blood clot or something?"

"...You are so incredibly thick, Ronald."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me why you haven't had it then?"

"Did your mother never explain menstruation to you?"

"No, it was my dad's job."

"That explains a lot. What did he tell you?"

"Well, let's see...this was awhile ago...oh, yes. Once a month women get...you know...and, well...you know what happens...and most will get moodier than normal."

"Did he tell you...why...we have it?"

"Let's see...oh yeah, you need it to have babies, right?"

"Yes...but did he tell you what it means when we miss one?"

"Well, it means all that stayed in your uterus, right?"

"Yes..."

"Which means that it's...OH MY GOD! You're...you're..."

"Pregnant. We're pregnant, Ron."

"Oh my God."

"Are you okay? I thought you wanted kids! Oh no, you're not-"

"I couldn't be happier, Hermione! I'm going to be a dad!"

"Yes, you are...oof! You're enthusiastic! Please don't knock me over."

"I'm gonna be a dad!"

"I know! I'm so happy that you're happy, Ron."

"Wait a second..."

"What?"

"You said we're pregnant."

"Yes, it's an expression."

"Remember Luna? I saw her at the ministry yesterday, and she said there's a way to make the father carry half a baby and the mother carry the other half! You want to do that, don't you?"

"And why would you believe something Luna said?"

"I didn't at the time, but you said we're pregnant!"

"I told you, it's an expression. I meant we're going to be parents. I'm the only one who will actually carry the baby."

"Oh, thank goodness."

"So you want me to go through all this pain?"

"Don't twist my words, love. I'll try to make you as comfortable as possible, alright?"

"Alright. So you're happy?"

"Very much."

"I love you."

"As do I."

"You know technically, when you say that you're saying you love yourself?"

"Oh. Damn. I meant that I love you."

"I know."

**A/N: Okay, I don't really know what I think about that so you ought to tell me what you think! Even if it wasn't the best, at least I updated, right?**


	20. Holiday Magic

**A/N: Hello all! I would like to thank everyone for the reviews despite the long wait for the last chapter... This round will be a Christmas special! Yes, I know that not everyone celebrates Christmas (FYI, I do) so I'm sorry if you're offended or anything. However, the characters in the books celebrate it so it makes logical sense. Anyways, this is Post-DH again (if you haven't read it by now then I am quite disappointed), from 3rd person POV. Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is my very own Ron and Hermione...but even Santa Claus cannot take ownership of them from the admirable Ms. Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

A light flurry of snowflakes was falling onto the already white ground in the yard of the Weasley's home. It was not incredibly cold, so the two young adults, the man completely dwarfing the woman, could be found walking through the garden hand in hand. Their cheeks were slightly flushed from the chill of the day, but neither one was complaining. On the contrary, a smile adorned both of their faces.

Every once in awhile, one would purposely bump into the other, or one would kiss the other upon the cheek. The couple could melt the hearts of any that saw them as they were right then. They spoke softly, discussing nothing in particular. It was enough to make anyone smile.

"It's got a special sort of magic, this time of year," the curly-haired brunette witch said to her tall redheaded companion. "Something you can't produce with spells or potions."

"Yeah. Although the mistletoe gets to be a bit much sometimes."

"What's wrong with mistletoe?"

"It's just cliched, that's all." He leaned down and kissed her swiftly on the side of the mouth. "I'd much rather do that in private."

She giggled uncharacteristically and swirled around to face him, not letting go of his hand. "I think I can arrange that." She stood on her tiptoes, her lips met his, and for several moments they were lost in each other. Indeed, it was a good ten minutes before they returned to their walk. Neither spoke for a few moments, but it was not awkward. In fact, it was the most comfortable either had been in their lives.

"It's good of George to be playing pranks though," she spoke suddenly, "with the mistletoe and all. I mean, given all that's happened."

He grimaced slightly. Fred's name had not been spoken, but the memories were there. Good ones of Fred before his tragic death...the sad times afterward. "I don't suppose he'd want us to dwell on it. He'd want George to be giving us a tough time, I think."

She smiled, agreeing completely. Although the tears were not visible in their eyes, the memory of the young man lost would not leave their hearts. She leaned her head slightly on his arm as they continued to wander through the now snowy garden. She smiled broadly as snowflakes hit her coat sleeve.

"Did you know that every snowflake is different?" she asked.

"Yeah, someone might've told me that."

"They're just like people, in a way, aren't they? All different, but when they blend together they form something perfect?"

"You sound like Luna."

"I do not! No, wait, I suppose I do. The snowflake thing is true though!" she said, still smiling.

"I know, I'd say the same."

"Yes, it's quite fascinating, isn't it? How this world seems to have been created with so many metaphors and similies? And how everything just seems to fit together? If you look at it logically, it's like a huge puzzle, and it seems like at this time of year the pieces just seem to form a perfect picture. That's a magic we can't make with incantations. I've always loved this time of year because it just seems to surpass everything else...what?" she stopped, noticing his strong gaze upon her.

He was smiling slightly, and was looking at her in a way she'd never seen him look at her before. If she had cared to evaluate the emotions radiating from his eyes, she would have seen a level of compassion, adoration, and caring he felt for no other being on Earth. When he finally spoke, he did so plainly and simply, knowing that his words would speak for themselves, for they represented the literally millions of things that had gone unsaid in the seven years he'd known her: "I love you."

"Wha-?" she wasn't shocked by his words, but she was caught off guard. It took her a moment to register exactly what he'd said, but a broad smile was slowly spreading across her face. Nevertheless, he repeated himself, his voice so calm, a tone she'd never heard before:

"I love you, Hermione. So much. I've never known that much, but this is the one thing I'm sure of."

"Oh, Ron!" She threw her arms around him tight, tears of happiness coming to her eyes. She whispered in his ear: "I love you too." And with those four words, they found each other's lips once again, a kiss so passionate and magical that it could only be acheived by two people completely, totally, and truly in love.

**A/N: That was far fluffier than I'd planned, haha! But it is Christmas, so...yeah. Review please, and happy holidays to all!**


	21. Of Song and Dance

**A/N: Wow, my 21st one-shot of "Obvious". I love my reviewers! This time it will not really be a story...I will put an immensely short tidbit for you at the beginning, but after that it will be a list...just read and see. Set anytime, either Post-DH or at the wedding in DH,3rd person POV.**

**Disclaimer: Ron, Hermione, and the songs listed are not mine.**

He pulled her close to him. She buried her head into his chest. He wrapped his hands around her waist, drawing her even closer, as if that were even possible. Her arms found themselves draped over his shoulders, meeting somewhere on his back. After years of friendship, and many unsaid feelings that were just beginning to be revealed, they found themselves in closer proximity than they had ever been before. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Any awkwardness of this being their first dance disappeared, they found a rhythm quickly, they swayed in time to the music. Everything surrounding them dissolved away, and all they knew was each other and the music to which they were dancing. This was, quite simply, perfection.

**A/N: Yes, I know that was short. Now, you may ask: what song could they have been dancing to? What songs represent Ron and Hermione? There are many love songs out there, but only a few are so Ron/Hermione that I had to share them:) :) I have compiled a list for you to enjoy if you wish, if not I hope the above blurb was satisfactory for you. Here is the list; if you have any you'd like to add to it let me know! Again, there are many more love songs of course but these just scream RW/HG! 's by the Top 5.**

**-Before It's Too Late, by the Goo Goo Dolls **

**-Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol **

**-Collide, by Howie Day  
**

**-Ever the Same, by Rob Thomas **

**-Fall to Pieces, by Avril Lavigne **

**-First Time, by Lifehouse **

**-Hanging by a Moment, by Lifehouse **

**-Heaven, the original was by Bryan Adams but DJ Sammy and Yanou remixed it **

**-I'd Do Anything, by Simple Plan **

**-Inside Your Heaven, by Carrie Underwood **

**-Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls **

**-Keep Holding On, by Avril Lavigne**

**  
****-Listen To Your Heart, by DHT **

**-Little Wonders, by Rob Thomas **

**-A Moment Like This, by Kelly Clarkson (page 625, US edition, DH. ) **

**  
-Naked, by Avril Lavigne **

**-Our Time Now, by Plain White T's **

**-The Reason, by Hoobastank **

**-She Will Be Loved, by Maroon 5 **

**-Teardrops on my Guitar, by Taylor Swift (I had to put this in because of the Lavender incident)  
**

**-That's Where It Is, by Carrie Underwood **

**-Whatever It Takes, by Lifehouse (perfect for after Ron comes back in DH...) **

-Whenever You Remember, by Carrie Underwood

-You and Me, by Lifehouse

-You Found Me, by Kelly Clarkson 

**Thus concludes my all-time top 25 song soundtrack for Won-Won and Herm-own-ninny. So many of them can even be applied to certain parts of the books...I'd say that you HAVE to listen to Whatever It Takes, by Lifehouse. It's sooo perfect. Anyways...sorry for the brevity of the actual story...I hope you took something from my little list. :)**


	22. Watching Her Sleep

**A/N: Yeah...over ten thousand hits and 130 reviews...pretty amazing! This is by far my most popular story. I again apologize that the last chapter was pretty much me loving music...haha. I just needed to mention those songs and I'm not a big song fic person, so I did a cop out and wrote a list as a chapter. I'm glad that everyone tolerated it...haha. This oneshot will be 3rd person POV again, but focusing on Ron's POV I guess. Also, this chapter will be rated T because there is a mention (nothing explicit and nothing about the act itself) of something married people do in the privacy of their bedroom...again, you don't see any of the act, but it is mentioned. I just thought I should give a warning, as this fic is rated K+. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

Ron vividly remembered the day so many years ago when his dad had pulled him away and given him "The Talk". He was about nine or ten at the time. It was slightly awkward, but Mr. Weasley having given it five times before made it go more smoothly then most talks do. Ron was slightly disturbed at the thought of doing...that...with a girl, especially when he realized his parents had done it at least six times, but he accepted that he would understand when he was older. There was one thing that bothered him though.

"Dad? Is that the only reason people get married? Because doing...what you said...feels good?"

Mr. Weasley sighed before answering: "No, Ron, it's not the only reason. Well, for some people it is. They only date or marry a person because that person is physically attractive. But your mother and I firmly believe that people should only marry if they truly love each other, because then they will be ready to give their entire selves to each other."

Ron pondered this a moment. "But how do you know? Whether you really love somebody or you just think she's pretty?"

"Trust me, Ron. You'll know."

The question had still bothered him throughout the rest of his childhood: how did you know if you truly loved someone? As he went through Hogwarts and in the years immediately following, he had grown to be pretty sure that he loved Hermione Granger. She was beautiful, but he saw everything inside of her: her cleverness, her kindness, and her brilliance. In fact, he eventually became so sure of his love for her that he proposed, and they married. But he still remembered what his father had said more than a dozen years previously: "You'll know."

Did he know? He had never been more sure of anything in his life, but did he truly know that what he felt for Hermione, his wife, his best friend, was real love? He was almost positive, but there was always a rather childish worry in the back of his mind.

On one particular morning, Ron awoke before his wife, something which had occured only once or twice. Instead of waking her, he merely rolled over to face her and watched her sleep. Her back was still bare from certain activities the two had partaken in the night before, and the warm sun from the window shone on her curly brunette locks. The sheet of the bed went up only to her waist; she was sleeping on her front. Her face was turned toward him; her smile was so peaceful, for in whatever sweet dreams she found herself in she had no care in the world. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, neither could he bear to wake her, she was so beautiful as she slept next to him, an angel sent from heaven, an angel he wasn't sure he deserved.

And it was then that he knew. Any doubts remaining from his childhood were gone, swept away forever. Just as his father had told him: when you truly love someone, you just know. It was clear to him now, it was plain and simple. She was perfect, she was everything he could ever want or need, and he loved her more than he'd ever loved anything.

**A/N: Okay...I know it's kind of weird that he's just realizing this and they're already married, but I got the idea from the TV Show Scrubs...there's an episode where Dr. Cox is denying that he has any real feelings for Jordan (his sorta-girlfriend), and either JD or Turk (I can't remember which) asks him if he watches her sleep after they fool around. Later, he does watch her sleep and he realizes that he really cares about her. Anyways, I hope you liked this!**


	23. Friends

**A/N: I am once again flattered and humbled by how many people seem to enjoy this story. I'm glad you all put up with my weirdness!!! Round 23 already (wow) will be set in 5th year, from 3rd person POV. It's a short one, inspired by the last deleted scene on the OOTP DVD. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here.**

She stood alone, waiting in the common room, staring at the staircase that led up to the boy's dormitory. The others were down at dinner, indulging in the delicious food cooked by the house elves, a method of cooking she did not approve of but had learned to accept.

She had been standing only a few moments when she spotted a rather tall redhead coming down the staircase. Their eyes locked, and she could tell what the answer was before he shook his head slowly, just once. She sighed, knowing that he was thinking the same thing as she. Their friend had been cutting himself off from the rest of the world for nearly a full year, and no matter how clear they tried to make it to him he could not seem to understand that they were there for him, come whatever. But however much they wanted, needed him to know this simple fact, he kept trying to do everything on his own.

The young woman's redheaded companion crossed the common room, their eyes never breaking contact. They didn't need to say anything, their eyes spoke for them: sad as it was, they just had to leave him be for now. Maybe tomorrow he would come around. The two simultaneously turned and began to walk toward the portrait hole.

Once they were into the corridor beyond their house common room, he stepped closer to her and put an arm around her shoulder. She smiled up at him before sliding one of her arms around his waist. They knew times were tough, and things wouldn't get any easier anytime soon. There was a long battle ahead of them, and they needed to do everything in their power to help those that they loved. And even though their best friend seemed to be pulling away from them, they knew that they would always have each other.

**A/N: That turned out...interesting, haha. It's more friendship based than romantic. I'm sorry if it was a bit confusing that I didn't use names...let me know if I should edit that. Basically I wrote it because I've always seen Ron and Hermione having a special sort of closeness based on them coming together to try to help Harry...let me know what you think, I'm still not sure about it. I am quite proud of myself for FOUR updates within 24 hours, though:)**


	24. Like Mother Like Daughter

**A/N: I am just on a roll with writing lately! Let's just say it's to make up for those three weeks that I left you all hanging with no updates, haha. First off I need to say a quick thank you to all my amazing reviewers. I have a few messages for some of you (yes, part of the reason I am doing this is because I've got writer's block. But I do love my reviewers and you can scroll down to the actual story if you don't want to read the "reviewer appreciation"):**

**senga:** Merry Christmas to you too, I'm glad you liked it. Here's your update!

**unorthodoxyoyo:** You know I'm still gonna whine tomorrow...and yes you are a dork and I will sue you:) See you at practice...argh.

**Spyfi:** I'm glad you liked everything! Allow me to warn you that updates won't be so quick once school starts for me again...so I'll try to get a ton of chapters loaded before then. :) And I'm glad you liked the all-dialouge, I'll try to make it clearer who's speaking by having them use each others names more often...let me know how it works.

**Emma Jane Weasley:** Glad you liked the songs. I like Misery Business too! I never thought of it for L/R/Hr before though, thanks! I may just have to go download it to my iPod now. :)

**Beffy-Boop:** Yeah, that episode was so sweet! Scrubs rocks.

**HermioneWeasleyFan:** Glad you liked them! This one will be all dialogue for you :). I hope that the deleted scenes didn't disappoint you, because I kinda jazzed mine up a bit...And I don't really know any older songs, you should send me that list if you still have it, I'd love to hear some of them!

**TheReviewer'nCo.:** Yeah, I really like the friendship then love aspect of the relationship, it's just so darn cute:) I agree with you about wanting a guy like Ron in Ch.22--so sweet. And Ch.20 was one of my faves, I'm glad you liked it!

**Princessenr1:** Actually the deleted scenes disappointed me somewhat...I hope you like them. The last one is the best, but I kinda sweetened it up just a bit...

**LoveIsABattle:** I'm glad you liked it! I'm also glad you can relate to it, because it wasn't really off of personal experience...believe you me, I am nowhere near married yet!

**purpleducki88:** I checked out Accio Love, and it's awesome! Gotta love Wizard Rock, thanks for recommending the song.

**kaet100:** I'm glad you liked Ch.20, it's one of my faves!

**AmyScissors:** I know, I love Ron too! He's just so cute:)

**mustardgirl1128:** I'm glad you liked it! Haha, I can just picture him being all awkward about it. :)

**abootaboo:** I'm glad you like them! Yes, they are short but I find it easier to write them that way.

**Wow, I'm sorry about the length of that! I think I covered everyone who reviewed within the last week or so except for one flamer (an avid H/Hr supporter and Ron hater) who didn't read past Chapter One anyways. I hope you all like the actual story... So, Number 24 will be all dialogue, and it will be set after the epilogue...Rose and Hugo are both at Hogwarts. Rose will be a 4th year (along with Albus and Scorpius), making Hugo and Lily 2nd years and James a 6th year (I picture him as two years older). Oh, and I guess it's slight Rose/Scorpius, which I'm not entirely sure about doing... Let me know how you like it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I do wish I had a Ronald Weasley of my very own! (Rupert Grint would do... )**

"Ronald, dinner's ready."

"Why did you call me Ronald?"

"Am I not allowed?"

"Well it generally means I'm in trouble."

"It gets your attention, doesn't it?"

"Yes, because when I hear it, it generally means I'm going to get a lecture."

"Never mind, Ron. I received a letter from Rosie today."

"Did you? How're things at Hogwarts?"

"It sounds like she's having a better fourth year than we had."

"It's not hard to accomplish that, love."

"No, I suppose not."

"Is she doing well in classes?"

"Better than you did."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean, Ronald, is that she actually studies. So does Hugo, from what she tells me."

"Well, I'm glad the children inherited your smarts then. At least they're blessed with the Weasley good looks."

"Weasley good looks?"

"It's a family trait, didn't you know? And I bring it out very well."

"Alright, dear, whatever you say. Anyways, it sounds like our Rosie might have a crush on a boy."

"Ron? Are you alright?"

"Crush??? Boy??? Our Rosie???"

"Dear, I think you're hyperventilating. It's perfectly normal for fourteen year old girls to have boyfriends."

"BOYFRIEND? I thought you said it was just a crush?"

"Calm down, Ron. I had a-"

"A what? A boyfriend? Vicky?"

"Oh gosh, don't get all hung up about that again. I haven't seen or spoken to Viktor in well over twenty years."

"I thought you said you and Viktor were never officially dating!"

"We weren't, Ron. I was going to say that I had a crush on you in fourth year."

"Oh. That's better then."

"That's what I thought."

"What's this about Rosie and a boy?"

"Well, she hasn't actually admitted to liking him as more than a friend, but then again I didn't admit to myself that I liked you 'til well into fifth year..."

"Who's the boy? I might have to have a talk with his mum or dad, make sure the little bloke stays in line..."

"Actually, we know his father, and I don't think you'd want to talk to him."

"Oh God, it's Krum's kid isn't it? Why do the women in this family have a thing for Bulgarians?"

"It's not Viktor's son, no. And no one in this family has a 'thing' for Bulgarians, alright?"

"Sorry. Whose kid is it then?"

"Well, the boy has been friends with Rose since first or second year."

"Yes, you've said that Hermione, but what's this boy's name?"

"Scorpius."

"Scorpius? As in Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"My daughter is dating MALFOY'S kid?"

"They're not dating. Not yet, anyways."

"Not yet? Hermione, I refuse to socialize with that man at the wedding!"

"What wedding? No one said Rosie's going to marry the boy, Ron."

"You married me."

"Yes, I did. Because my fourth year crush turned out to be my soulmate. That doesn't mean the same will happen for Rose."

"...Is he a Slytherin?"

"No, he's a Gryffindor. Like his mother."

"Who's his mother?"

"Lavender."

"Lavender Brown?"

"Well, she's Lavender Malfoy now."

"When did Lavender marry Malfoy?"

"About thirteen years back. It was in the Daily Prophet; I thought you saw."

"Hermione, you know I never read the paper."

"Well, perhaps you should."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Ron, this is stupid."

"What's stupid?"

"The fact that we just got angry over nothing."

"I wasn't angry, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"You kind of just told me a lot of things that were all very surprising."

"Yes, well, I'm going to tell you a few more now. Rose says that Scorpius is very nice to her, and that he always listens to her and helps her out when he can. In short, he's the opposite of his father. Although I'm not quite sure where the good influence came from; it's not like his mum was exactly helpful during her years at Hogwarts. She also says that he gets jealous whenever she tries to talk to any other boys, even Al, James, or Hugo."

"Hugo's her brother, and Al and James are her cousins! Why should he be jealous?"

"You use to get pretty jealous whenever I talked to Harry."

"Harry wasn't related to you."

"He's like my brother."

"I know that now. I was pretty thickheaded when I was fourteen or fifteen though."

"Yes, you were. Which makes Scorpius' behavior acceptable, don't you think?"

"I suppose. Did Rose actually mention that she liked him?"

"Not exactly, Ron. She said all those nice things about him, but she also said that he knows how to drive her crazy. He pushes her buttons, and often times they fight over stupid things. But she said they make up quickly. Does that sound familiar to you?"

"No...I don't think so."

"I'll just give you a minute, dear."

"...OH! Hermione, it sounds like us!"

"That's what I told her when I wrote her back. But if she's anything like we were, she'll completely deny it for the next year or so."

"That's true. I didn't figure out that I liked you until sixth year."

"Really? I thought you told me before that you liked me starting second or third year."

"Yeah, I think I did, but I didn't recognize it for what it was."

"Well, Ron, you know what they say. People who are falling in love seem to have a knack for denying it, even when everyone around them knows."

"Who said that?"

"No one, I made it up on the spot. It makes sense though, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I think so. You don't really make sense that often, you know."

"Sure I do. It's not my fault you're too thick to understand what I'm saying."

"Yeah-hey!"

"Oh, you know I love you dear."

"I know-aaggh! Please don't ruffle my hair!"

"Aw, Ron, you're just so darn cute sometimes."

"Oh, yes. That's exactly what every man wants his wife to say."

"Well, if you actually understood what I was really saying."

"And what are you really saying, my angel?"

"Mmmm...I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know you do. I think I knew before you did."

"I think you're right, but I think Harry and Ginny knew before either of us."

"You're probably right. I'll have to write asking Hugo or Al if they've noticed anything about Rosie and Scorpius..."

"Not tonight, love. I have other plans for the two of us."

"Mmm...that sounds like a plan to me."

**A/N: Haha, Ron and Hermione are certainly enjoying the empty house. ;). Let me know what you thought!**


	25. Positives, Negatives, Falling, Smiles

**A/N: 25th one-shot of Obvious! Pretty much amazing I must say! My ultimate goal is 100... a quarter of the way there! Thank you for your wonderful reviews, everyone! This one is from Hermione's POV...it can be set pretty much anytime during the seven books...I see it more around Book 4 or 5. It is pretty much a completely random drabble...written somewhat as a flashback I suppose. Just read and see. :)**

**Disclaimer: Insert craftily-worded way of assuring anyone without a brain that I am not looking for a lawsuit here.**

I still remember the night I first admitted to myself that I was in love with Ronald Weasley. Of course, this realization had been coming for quite some time. I just had refused to admit it to myself, simply because of the fact that we were friends, nothing more. But eventually, I realized that these feelings, and the butterflies fluttering about in the pit of my stomach that accompanied them, were that of more than simple comradery and companionship.

Of course, upon reaching this inevitable conclusion my first thought was "Oh, no." Why would I be so negative about something so grand as love? Well, for one thing I was absolutely positive that my feelings were not returned. There was no way they were, what with the constant fighting and all. But the main reason I was entirely unenthusiastic was because I had no idea why these feelings existed. Sure, Ron was pretty darn cute sometimes. This wasn't just referring to his looks, but also to the things he said and did. But no matter how cute, this boy was an insensitive prat over ninety percent of the time! He picked arguments, he disregarded my feelings, and he used my success in school to his benefit on more than one occasion. Who on Earth could fall for someone like that? Unfortunately, apparently I could.

As the days went by, I watched Ron's behavior quite carefully. I'm not sure exactly what I was searching for, possibly something that exhibited charm, compassion, kindness, something loveable. I found very little of anything like that. In fact, during this my watching time he said many things that made my spirits sink. He would make a remark about my studious nature or my bossiness, I would feel like running off and crying. He would comment about some girl in the hallway he thought was pretty, I would be struck with the sudden urge to curse said girl into oblivion, no matter how nice she may have been.

So I failed to find in Ron the things a girl normally would fall in love with. There was a lack of consideration, a lack of tact. Compassion and kindness, especially toward me, seemed his nature only half the time, the other half giving way to insensitivity and rude remarks. Loyalty toward myself and Harry was a constant, a positive I supposed, but the rest of the negatives seemed to cancel it out in my mind. Yet all the butterflies, the somersaults and resulting knots in my stomach remained. I still felt light headed and dizzy when he so much as brushed against my shoulder. But why?

Nights of realization were not unheard of to me, on the contrary they were quite common. The time just before sleep was my thinking time, during which there were no noisy distractions, it was just myself and my sometimes inexplicable thoughts. It was during one of these nights that I admitted my feelings for Ron, and about a month later, came up with why said feelings were existent.

Ron may not have been in touch with the feelings of others. He might be a tad to insecure about some things. And some days, many days, he knew just how to get on my nerves. But he did have a sweet streak, occasionally. And he possessed an ability that no one else did: he could make me smile. Even when I was annoyed with him, wanted to simply hex him and be done with it, he would find a way to make me try to hide the fact that my lips were spreading into a grin. Somedays, his good days, I'd call them, he would make me laugh. In fact, these days were occuring more and more frequently. Many times these outbursts of joy occured against my own will, but that didn't make them any less enjoyable. In fact, it was most certainly a positive that he could surprise me like so.

By the end of my realization of this fact, I was sure of three things. One: I was completely in love with that prat who was known to the general public as Ron, the prat I knew as my best friend. Two: every girl wanted and deserved a guy who could make her laugh and smile, cheer her up, even on the days she would rather sulk alone in a corner. Three: A combination of points one and two really, but still earthshaking enough to be made into its own seperate point: Ron was the one who made me smile. Ron was the one who cheered me up when I didn't want to be. Ron was the only one for me.

**A/N: Agghh, that was pretty fluffy. It kind of ran away from me a bit at the end, but I'm hoping the thing was pretty realistic as it was slightly based on my personal experiences with certain boys. Let me know what you think, kk? Oh, and a happy new year to all! Next update will come in 2008, wooo:)**


	26. Holding Hands

**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! Thanks again for your amazing reviews! And once again, here is some fluff for you to huggle while you make your way back to school...urgh. I started again today already, then I'm headed on a trip over the weekend so updates may be scarce until next week. Oh, and before I begin a shoutout to HermioneWeasleyFan and her fangirl moments! Haha, I have them all the time too. This time around, a lovely little thing from a third person POV...set during DH I suppose. MORE FLUFF!!! YAY!!!**

**Disclaimer: Another year, still no Won-Won and Herm-own-ninny to call my own.**

There are three basic steps to holding hands. First, take the other person's hand in your own. Next, squeeze said hand gently. Lastly, look into the other person's eyes, smile, and try to remember to breathe. Three steps. One-two-three. However, these steps are much easier said than done.

Hermione Granger had tackled and conquered much more complicated tasks in the past: ones consisting of twenty, thirty steps, requiring brain power, logic, and critical thinking. Why were these three steps so difficult to accomplish?

Ron Weasley had never thought himself a particularly smart young man, and neither had anyone else for that matter. But when confronted with a difficult challenge, he would at least attempt to rise to the occasion. So why was he backing away from the task at hand?

What was it that made the simple act of holding hands so very difficult? It wasn't as if Voldemort himself was trying to prevent the action; it wasn't nearly as dangerous as the upcoming Horcrux hunt was sure to be. Yet Ron was sure he'd rather destroy a million Horcruxes than attempt to hold Hermione's hand, and Hermione was sure she'd rather face Voldemort one-on-one than attempt to hold Ron's hand.

Of course holding hands would be the more rational option of those examples given, but Ron and Hermione remained oblivious to this for years. Ginny, Harry, Neville, and the rest of Gryffindor (even a few Slytherins) had picked up on it quite quickly, and many couples would make an effort to hold hands while in the sight of the pair. But nothing seemed to work. Even Malfoy and in the words of Hermione, "that cow Pansy Parkinson", were purposely affectionate in the prescence of the two they considered to be enemies. Yet Ron and Hermione still hung onto an irrational fear of hand holding.

Things began to change toward the end of sixth year and into the summer following. There was hugging, there were kisses on the cheek, and there was plenty, plenty of smiling. But no hand holding. Never hand holding. It was so childish of them, so stupid, so pointless, that they avoided such a simple sign of affection. It made Ginny want to bang her head into the wall in frustration at their oblivion, but thankfully she kept control of her emotion, avoiding any unneeded concern from Molly. Although unbeknownst to Ginny, in reality Molly was quite frustrated by her youngest son and the girl she had come to love as a daughter as well.

If anything could be learned from the relationship of Ron and Hermione, it is that some things take time, and lots of it. Heaps of it. Way too much of it. So much that it is to the point that millions of people around the world want to smack them upside the head for making the wait so long. But when the highly anticipated event in question finally does occur, it is during the perfect moment, in the perfect place.

The wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, during the summer of 1997, was the place. A beautiful ceremony, a gathering of friends, all of whom had very uncertain fates, especially given what was sure to come over the next year. The moment occured at the very end of the ceremony, as the happy couple were pronounced bonded for life. Tears of happiness filled Hermione's eyes as she watched the pair's blissful happiness in the midst of all the darkness closing in around them. Ron, newly informed of the art of comforting women by a certain book he'd recently passed along to Harry, misinterpreted these tears to be those of sadness, perhaps despair that this would never happen for her. No, Ron does not understand women, even after the "genius" book his brothers had given him. But his misinterpretation led to the event so many had waited for, that both he and Hermione had feared but wanted for so long: he reached over and took her small hand in his awkwardly large one. Somehow, they fit just right. Step one complete.

Hermione was slightly surprised by this move, but nevertheless delighted. She squeezed his hand in acceptance of his action. He squeezed back. Step two was now complete. The last step, the most nervewracking, but an important one, was the only one left. They each took a deep breath before turning to face the other. They smiled, nervously and awkwardly, both trying to hide how much they were enjoying this little experience. Any spectator of their actions would find it amusing, the way each one was blushing, smiling a bit more comfortably as each moment went on. You could say step three was complete, but it wasn't quite: both Ron and Hermione were finding it difficult to breathe properly while their hearts were racing so.

**A/N: Okay...awkward ending haha but I don't really think it needs any more...it's fluffy enough already! I apologize for hurling random buckets of fluff in the direction of my readers; I am in quite a romantic mood lately. Let me know what you think of this one...it's a little different from the others, style wise.**


	27. Random Smiling Moments

**A/N: Hello all! I apologize profusely for the week and a half during which I have left you without updates...my life has been pretty insane lately. I rarely find time to write with school and swimming, which take up about 90 of my life. I assure you that I will try my best to do better for you all, who are so incredibly amazing that you review even my worst attempts at fan fiction. This the 27th drabble of Obvious will be from Hermione's POV, set during about fifth or sixth year.**

**Disclaimer: Yawn. I do not claim ownership.**

I sighed as I leaned my elbows against the windowsill. It was raining again, as it had been for the past week or so straight. The weather had been much drearier since the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Voldemort, that is. To be quite honest, it was all beginning to catch up with my spirits. However hard I'd been trying to stay strong for Harry, I was starting to find it difficult to smile all the time when what I really wanted to do was run off and cry somewhere. Harry was currently out of the common room for awhile, serving yet another detention, the stupid boy, and I was finally granted a bit of time to think, to be alone with my thoughts. Unfortunately, Lavender and Parvati were currently occupying our dormitory, and I quite frankly was not in the mood for Truth or Dare, which left me gazing out the window at the raindrops that were covering the glass in front of me.

It took only five minutes or so for the tears to begin to fall. I wasn't really crying, persay. It wasn't pouring from my eyes, like the rain outside, instead it could be described as a bit of a drizzle. A few moments later, I felt a prescence to my left. I hurriedly wiped my eyes before turning to ask this person to leave, but I found myself unable to banish him. As soon as my gaze fell on him, my heart skipped a beat. It was Ron. He was facing me; his head couldn't be more than eight inches from mine. It would be impossible, considering the size of the windowsill. I felt like I was going crosseyed, he was so close I couldn't see his face clearly. Or maybe the incredible closeness was just a figment of my imagination, caused by my sudden lack of breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked, lines of concern etched on his freckled face.

"Yeah," I said, nodding as I attempted to catch my breath and lower my heartbeat.

He chuckled. "No you aren't."

"And why would you say that?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Well, for one thing I know you were just crying. For another thing, I can always tell when you're lying."

"Can you now?"

"Sure. It's not that bad, you've got the tone of voice down, but your eyes give it away." he smiled rather amusedly as he said this.

Damn. This couldn't be good. He knew when I was lying. "They do?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone."

"Well, that's comforting," I said rather sarcastically, though I was smiling now. He always knew just how to cheer me up. He threw me a lopsided smile in reply, causing my heart to skip another beat, something I'm sure couldn't be good for my physical or mental health. Then he spoke again:

"See, I could tell you were lying there. You find that anything but comforting."

"Yes, but you see Ron, that was basic sarcasm. I wasn't really lying."

"Hermione, sarcasm is my area of expertise. You're good at everything else, can you please not steal my one strength in life?"

I faced him again, exasperated this time, but unable to hide my amused grin. I loved him so much. I placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it a moment before bidding him a good night and going upstairs, smiling all the while.

**A/N: Yes, it was rather short and weird but it was an update. Let me know what you thought...:)**


	28. Just Friends? Caught in the Act

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you for the reviews:::more than 200 total now, yeah! I apologize again for the lack of updating...I've not only been busy with school, but my computer has also been having issues. Well, I'm updating now, the 28th drabble of Obvious, which will be set post-DH (again), probably just a month or two after the war. Ginny's POV, which I'm sure will be interesting...Features Passionate!Ron and Hermione, Nervous!Ron and Hermione, and AnnoyedFrustratedAndImpatient!Ginny. This could actually probably be Rated T, but I think we'll be okay. ;) **

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.  
**

The hot, muggy days of mid-August were droning on. The last bit of excitement had been my seventeenth birthday, which had been marked with a small party in the kitchen of the Burrow, my family and closest friends in attendance. There had been a void, however, due to the absence of Fred, Lupin, and Tonks, among the others we lost during the war. The whole party had been a mellow affair because of these abscences. The highlight of the night had come only after everyone had gone upstairs to bed, at which time Harry had presented me with his "gift". Suffice it to say his gift had closely resembled the one I'd given him on his seventeenth...

The entire summer had been a thing of frustration for me. Even with the end of the war, I'd found little time to spend with Harry, as he'd been off giving interviews, rebuilding the Ministry and all that. I'd often find myself helping Andromeda with baby Teddy. He was a dear, of course, but he'd recently acquired the ability to crawl, a skill he used against his caretakers on a daily basis.

But perhaps the most frustrating thing was the stupidity of my brother Ronald and my best friend Hermione. Harry had informed me of their "intimate moment" in the Room of Requirement on the night of the final battle, and I'd of course proceeded to ask Hermione about it. She, however, maintained that she and Ronald remained "just friends". Upon further questioning of the boy, he confirmed this status.

Did they not think I noticed the signs? The subtle hand holding under the table at meals, the cheek pecks before bed when they thought "no one was looking"? Did they honestly think I was thick enough to disregard the goofy grins they wore whenever they found themselves in the same room as the other? Were these things characteristics of a strictly platonic relationship?

My frustration, however, came to an end one morning about a week before the end of August. Harry had once again left early in the morning for some meeting with Kingsley about Auror training, which he was to begin sometime in September. Ron and Hermione would be returning to school with me to complete their last year; although Ron would be doing this reluctantly and mostly because of the nagging of Mum and Hermione. After planting a farewell kiss on Harry's awaiting lips, I trudged upstairs grumpily with the intent to nap, although I'd just waken up two hours previously.

However, my napping plans were interrupted by an unexpected presence on my bed. At first glance, it appeared to be some sort of mutated, deformed animal: perhaps part cow, part horse, part giraffe. Upon further inspection, it was not one creature but two, going by the names of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, very much tangled together and perhaps conjoined at the mouth. They seemed oblivious to my presence in the room. In fact, they seemed quite oblivious to anything except each other.

Delighted though I was at their discovery of the passionate love they felt for each other, I was finding this sight rather disgusting to watch. I had two talents which I was well known for, and I debated quickly which one I should use. The Bat Bogey hex seemed rather dramatic and unnecessary, so I settled on my uncanny knack for impressions: "Hem, hem."

The two became quite alarmed by what seemed to be Dolores Umbridge interrupting their snogging session, and jumped apart immediately. Well, they didn't exactly jump, it would've been quite difficult to achieve that given the positions they were in. It didn't exactly happen immediately either, it took a bit of time for them to untangle themselves. There was only limited relief on their faces when they realized it was not our old professor-slash-evil-dictator-slash-torturer-slash- freakishly-pink-toad-like-creature, but the redheaded girl whose bed they happened to be using for their snogging purposes.

Next came the stuttering. "Oh-s-sorry about, that, Gin-"

"Yeah-we'll just g-get out, now-"

"Terribly sorry-"

"We're just friends, you know-"

"Yeah, just friends-just pretend you never saw anything-"

It was at this point that I decided an interruption was in order. "Okay, first off, unfortunately that disturbing image will most likely be ingrained into my brain forever. Next, I severely doubt any two people whose relationship remains within the boundaries of friendship are able to snog like _that_ without extending beyond a platonic relationship. And lastly, although I'm genuinely happy you've been able to express your deep feelings of affection in a passionate way, WHY THE HELL MUST YOU EXPRESS SAID FEELINGS ON _MY_ BED?"

"I dunno-we kinda started over there, but somehow we ended up-"

"You know what, save the explanation, I really don't want to know!" I was now thoroughly disgusted, and would likely be unable to look at either of them ever again. "Just please admit to me that you did mean something by that, and that it wasn't just hormones getting the better of you. Then maybe, maybe I can forgive you for ruining my day today."

At this point, the redhead and brunette, still sitting on my bed, flushed from the activities they'd been partaking in before I'd interrupted, blushed deeply red, avoiding each other's eyes rather pointedly and stuttering incoherently.

"Spit it out!" I yelled, struggling against my sudden urge to attack both of them with a couple well placed jinxes.

"Well, we didn't want to tell anyone-with everything that's gone on-" Hermione muttered at last.

"But, I mean- I guess-"

"I want to, you know-" Hermione smiled nervously, finally meeting Ron's eyes.

"Me too," came my brother's nervous response accompanied by a lopsided grin, never once taking his eyes off Hermione's. In fact, my presence was quickly being forgotten.

"Be...more?"

"Well, I mean, I-I-kinda...like...you, I mean-a lot."

"I-I like you a lot. More than friends, I mean."

"You-you mean?"

"I-I think that I-"

"Y-you?"

"I think I-I...more than l-like you."

"You do?"

"I think I-I...l-love y-you."

"R-really?"

"Y-yes. Yes."

"Cuz-I think...that I-I kinda, sorta...love you, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

It was at this point that I was sure my presence and their location on my bed had been forgotten entirely as Ron leaned forward to kiss Hermione with so much force that they were both knocked backwards onto the bed, and the snogging ensued once more.

"Hey? You two? It's great that you've finally figured out what the rest of us have known for about four years, but could you _please_ not do that again? On my bed?

My attempts at nicely encouraging them to move their snog session elsewhere were ignored, and eventually I gave up and returned downstairs, closing the door as I shouted the following sentiment back at the lovestruck couple: "Don't be getting too naughty, now! I don't particularly want another baby to be looking after!"

"What was the ruckus you were making upstairs Ginny?" Mum asked as I entered the kitchen. She'd finished the breakfast dishes and was now beginning to prepare lunch. Cooking had always been a passion of hers, but since Fred it had become her therapy.

I contemplated a moment before I answered her: "Oh, nothing for you to worry yourself about. Ron and Hermione are just attached at the mouth. I wouldn't mind, it's just I don't particularly want them doing it on _my _bed."

The cooking pots immediately slammed down on the kitchen counter as Mum made a mad dash for the stairs. A moment later: "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HAVE I NOT TAUGHT YOU ANY DECENCY? Oh, no, don't worry, Hermione dear, why don't you run along downstairs, now? NOT YOU, RONALD!"

I chuckled as I grabbed an orange from the fruit basket on the table. Revenge is sweet.

**A/N: Wow...that was certainly interesting. I don't know what I thought of that. Kind of cliched, I guess...let me know what you thought.** **I actually am a bit proud of it, just because of the length. Hope it's to your liking. **


	29. Conversations and Revelations

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for the lovely reviews of the last chapter. I wasn't too sure about it, so I was glad to see that you all enjoyed it! I apologize that my updates are not coming quite as frequently as would be desired, but lately we've had a multitude of computer issues that lie beyond my control. If you ever get bored between updates, go ahead and check out my other fics! I have quite a few RonxHermione one-shots up (five, not counting "Obvious", I believe), along with a couple HarryxGinny, some LilyxJames, and a couple second generation. If you check them out and review, you will be my hero! (Batting eyelashes in a "cute" way...) Anyways, this the 29th chapter of will take place as an all dialogue, a little different because it is between Ron and Mr. Granger (Hermione's father), then to Hermione and Mrs. Granger, her mother, then it will switch to Ron and Hermione, then to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Set in the summer following the end of the war. You should also know that it is another bucket of fluff. Read, review, enjoy **

**Disclaimer: For the 29th time (just in case), they are not my characters.**

**Mr. Granger and Ron**

"Mr. Granger, I'm so sorry for what you saw...it wasn't quite what it looked like."

"Oh, really? Well, that's good. Because it looked as though you were groping my daughter!"

"I wasn't...groping her, sir. I admit I was snogging her, but that's all it was, I promise you."

"All it was? Does it mean nothing to you? Just snogging, that's all? Well, I'll have you know-"

"Please, sir! It did mean something, it means a lot, alright? I'm just saying that we don't really-fool around-yet."

"Yet?"

"..." Awkward silence...

"Weasley, I feel the need to ask you a slightly uncomfortable question."

"As if this conversation isn't uncomfortable enough."

"Your sense of humor does not amuse me, boy. But, I must know: What are your intentions toward my daughter?"

"Intentions, sir?"

"Yes, Weasley, don't play dumb. How do you feel about her? Where is it going? I can't allow my daughter to be in a relationship that's not headed somewhere productive."

"Well, we haven't...exactly...discussed...where it's going. I mean, we've only been together for a month or so..."

"What are you saying, boy? Because if the only reason you're with my daughter is for a good 'snog', then you better get your sorry arse out of here before I stick-"

"Iluvr."

"What was that, boy?"

"I said-I-I-"

"Spit it out, now."

"I said that I love her."

"You WHAT?"

"Mr. Granger, I love her. I'm in love with her. I'm in love with your daughter, sir."

"Alright, I heard you. But I don't know if I can believe you, boy."

"You can, sir. I-I think I've loved her as long as I've known her. She-she's totally amazing, and I-I think I-"

"You think what?"

"I think I want to marry her. Not-not now, of course, in a few years, but honestly, sir, I can't picture myself happy with anyone else. She-she makes me feel-"

"Complete? Like without her, a part of you is missing?"

"Yeah. Like that."

"That's exactly what I told Jean's father, when I was just a few years older than you are now."

"Really, sir?"

"Yes. And...I suppose...if Hermione trusts you, then I should be able to, too."

"Thanks, Mr. Granger."

"Just one thing, Weas- Ron."

"Yes, sir?"

"Go tell her how you feel. Knowing my girl, she'd probably throw a fit if she knew you were keeping something this big from her."

"Alright. I will, sir!"

"You're a good man. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you. Break her heart, and you're coming to me, you got that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then. Go tell her, don't leave her waiting."

**Mrs. Granger and Hermione**

"UGH! Mum, you need to speak with your husband!"

"And why is that, my dear?"

"He just pulled Ron aside for a 'talk!'"

"Ah, I see. And pray tell what you and Ronald were up to when your father announced that they were to have this talk?"

"Erm..."

"If you could elaborate, dear, that would be greatly appreciated."

"We were...snogging, Mum. Nothing inappropriate, of course, it was very chaste...well, not chaste, I suppose, but still-"

"Of course, dear. We raised you with strong morals."

"Yes, you did! And does snogging my boyfriend go against those morals?"

"No, I don't suppose so. Your father and I did a bit more than snog when we were your age."

"Oh, dear God, please, spare me. I really don't want to know, Mum."

"Your father is just worried for you, dear."

"Why? Ron is a great guy, Mum. He'd never push me to do something I didn't want to."

"Really? Has he told you this?"

"Yes. He also is quite aware that my hexing abilities far surpass his, and should he cross any lines there will be hell to pay."

"That's good to hear, dear. Now, tell me something else."

"What, Mum?"

"How do you feel about Ron?"

"What kind of question is that? I mean, I obviously care about him, he's my boyfriend for God's sake-"

"Do you love him, dear?"

"I-we-he's-ah, to hell with it. Yes, I love him. A lot."

"Have you informed him of this?"

"Not yet. It's not exactly the easiest thing, you know. To go up to your best friend after only a month of dating, and announce that you might very well be in love with said best friend."

"Not easy, I'm sure, but if you defeated that Voldy-wartmer man, I'm sure you can do it. I've been watching the boy, you know, and it's fair to say he's quite smitten with you as well."

"Really? Would you say so? Why?"

"It's the way he looks at you. It's a motherly instinct of mine, perhaps. I daresay he will be my son-in-law before too long."

"Mum!"

"Don't deny that it's what you want."

"Well...s-someday, maybe."

"Of course, dear. I think you ought to go tell him now."

"That I'd like to marry him?"

"I think that may be a bit much. But I think he would appreciate hearing the thing about your being in love with him."

"Alright, Mum. But if this goes badly...I will be putting someone new in charge of my dental care!"

"Whatever you say, my dear."

**Ron and Hermione**

"Ron!"

"Hermione! Great, I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too. I've been thinking, and all the signs-"

"Let me go first, alright? Oh, gosh, how do I say this? Umm..ummm..."

"Should I go first?"

"No, no, I'll lose the nerve."

"Nerve?"

"Hermione, I'm in love with you."

"O-okay."

"What? Oh, damn, this is too fast, isn't it? I mean, they say you should take relationships slow and what not, but I mean, I think I've pretty much loved you since we were about eleven, and I just-"

"Ron!"

"What?"

"It's not too fast. As a matter of fact, I'm in love with you. That's what I needed to tell you."

"Really? 'Cuz that's about the greatest thing I've ever heard. I mean, I know I've pretty much screwed up everything that's ever been important, ever, and you really have no reason to put up with me at all considering all the stupid and idiotic things I've done, and I should've just asked you to that damn ball back in fourth year, and then we wouldn't have had to deal with that whole stupid Lavender thing, or McLaggen, and then maybe I wouldn't have walked out last winter, and-"

"..." Hermione kisses Ron...partially because he's so sweet and adorable, and partially to make that hideous rant end...

"Mmm. Wow...what was that for?"

"For being you."

"I should just be me more often..."

And the kissing begins once more ;

**Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger**

"Well dear, I, for some reason unknown to even myself, convinced that Weasley boy to go confess his undying love and devotion to our daughter."

"That's wonderful, dear."

"He's probably going to marry her now, you know."

"I know, dear."

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"They're made for each other, you know. You must've noticed."

"Yes, actually, I have. And that's what scares me, Jean. She's eighteen, she's an adult, I know, but for some reason I still think of her as our little girl. You know, the five year old who asked us questions about philosophy and science that we had no answer to?"

"She's a young woman now, Jack. And she's in love."

"I know. To be honest, I've never seen her smile so much."

"Nor have I, my dear."

"So why is it so damn hard to let go, Jean?"

"We had to let go pretty early, I suppose. I think the last time she's truly been ours was when we let her on that train seven years ago."

"Do you regret it?"

"No. I think it's what she was destined for. She still loves us, but she's got another family now."

"That's a concept I don't want to grasp. My girl, my Hermione, not being mine anymore."

"You'll always be her father, Jack. Nothing can change that. That bond will always be there."

"So you're not worried?"

"What should I be worried? She's happy, isn't she?"

"Yeah. I guess that'll have to be enough, huh?"

"I suppose so."

"I love you, Jean."

"I love you too, Jack."

**A/N: Well. That was...fun. Haha. Let me know what you thought...**


	30. Random, Diary Worthy Thoughts

**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews once more! Over 220...completely amazing! And now I get to start the 30th chapter…wow. Haha, only 70 more to go to get my goal of 100! This shall be fun…number thirty will be a pointless (but hopefully cute) drabble from Hermione's POV, as she wrote it down in her diary around fifth year or so…I know what you're thinking, and I generally loathe diary fics as well, but that just goes to show you my creativity level at the present time. I hope you enjoy anyways. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, actually, I am JK Rowling and I do earn the characters of the Harry Potter series. Send me fan mail now or I will "Avada Kedavra" all of you. **

December 17th, 1995

I don't like him. Well, I like him, but as a friend. I had to tell this to Ginny today. I denied liking him quite thoroughly. I mean, it's just a coincidence that he fills my every waking thought, anything and everything reminds me of him, I can talk about him for hours, and I see perfection in his flaws. So it's no big deal, really. I don't like him like that, obviously.

Whenever I shout at him, people ask me if I have a problem with him. And I do. I have a problem with the fact that even after he's been a thorough git all I want to do is give him a huge hug and forgive him a million times over. I have a problem that I can hardly even be properly furious with him anymore. And I have a problem with those damn butterflies that keep popping up in my stomach. So yes, I do have a problem with him. Sort of.

You know, I always thought I knew everything I needed to, and that all answers can be easily found. Well now I'm realizing that I really don't know anything at all, anything that's truly important anyways, and the questions I desperately need answers to may not have a solution at all.

It's on days like today that I am really glad he can't read my thoughts, know what's going through my head. But these days are also the ones that I wish with all my heart I could know what's going on in his mind.

Remind me again: WHY is love the only thing that doesn't have a logical reasoning behind it?

I need sleep. I'm obviously going insane. I mean, I think I'm falling in love with him. Could that even be possible? I don't know. I just don't really know.

Then again, it's entirely likely that sleep won't take my mind off this. He seems to turn up in my dreams quite often.

**A/N: That was kind of interestingly weird, wasn't it? It was basically some random thoughts on falling in love that have been floating around in my head for awhile. I hope you enjoyed. **


	31. Love is

**A/N: Hello all. I apologize for my lack of updating again. I've had a terrible week with way too much drama, and writing just hasn't been a priority. Now that I am updating, I will warn you that it may not be amazing. My creativity level is not high right now. I love all your reviews. They make me happy. Keep it up. Ron's POV this time. Sort of. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"You're eighteen! You don't know what love is!" Mum's words run through your head as you try to sleep. You almost laugh as you recall these words. Almost. The words hurt, but they aren't true. After the events of the last few months, you're pretty sure you know what love is.

Love is shopping with Hermione on Diagon Alley, holding her bags, her coat, and giving half-hearted advice on every item she considers purchasing. You do this even though you know there's a Chudley Cannons game being broadcast on the Wizarding Wireless Network at that very moment.

Love is seeing her with torn clothes, dirt-streaked hair, and numerous bruises and cuts and still truly believing she's beautiful.

Love is knowing that you can cry in front of her without feeling ashamed. You cried when she was being tortured, and after she woke up. She knew. She didn't tell anyone. You can trust her with your insecurities.

Love is listening to her critique you, but never critiquing her. You used to, but not anymore. You've learned better. And now, you know that she loves you anyways. Somehow, that makes all the critisism okay.

Love is not thinking about your own personal benefit when something good happens to you. No, your first thought is always: "Hermione will be proud."

Love is knowing her better than you know anyone else (including Harry), but still learning something new about her almost every day.

Love is knowing that the physical part of your relationship, the makingoutandsex part, will come, but not yet. And you're willing to wait. If you're going to be together forever, then what's the rush? It just makes everything more special-and when the time is right for the _first _time, waiting will have made it the most amazing moment in both of your lives.

Love is accepting her bossiness, controling nature, and know-it-all attitude, because she accepts your pigheadedness, insensitivity, and impatience.

Love is Hermione. Love is you and Hermione. The two of you, together. Words can't even explain it. You'd give your life for her. She is your life. Your love. You know what love is, because you have the most perfect form of it you've ever known. And no matter what Mum says, you intend on marrying her. Because you love her. And you know it. Simple as that.

**A/N: Agh, that was really really weird. Review anyways, I hope. Another one will come within another week, I'd say. **


	32. Whatever It Takes

**A/N: I apologize profusely for my lack of updates. I know it's been practically a month! What can I say, life happened. I've been pretty busy lately…but I do have tons of ideas for this fic, which is a good thing, right? This one will be a songfic, something I haven't really tried before, which should be interesting. The song is "Whatever It Takes" by Lifehouse. It's third person, but from Ron's POV in DH, set right after he comes back, during the time Hermione was mad at him. And yes, I know that the previous sentence was basically the worst run-on ever. And by the way, the song lyrics are in italics. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Sigh. JKR owns Ron and Lifehouse owns the lyrics to "Whatever It Takes."**

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know_

He had no idea she was this hurt by his leaving. In fact, he thought she'd be happy he left. No. Quite the opposite, really. He hated seeing her in pain, and to know that he'd caused it…unbearable. He wanted to hold her, stroke her hair, make it better…but judging by the wand she'd pointed in his face, she wouldn't let him. And she didn't have a reason to.

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

She had every reason to hate his guts. She had every reason never to speak to him again. He'd hurt her, horribly. In fact, it was probably for the best that they simply steer clear of each other. It wasn't as if this was the first time he'd messed up. Anyone could probably write a thousand-page book on his mistakes. And if Hermione were to write it, it would end up being three thousand.

_But if you can find a reason to stay  
I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down_

He hoped she could forgive him. He would change, he really would. He would stop the lying, the jealousy, the idiocy, the insensitivity…you name it, he would change it. She was worth it.

_And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

It didn't matter the personal cost, he was prepared to do anything, everything to make it work between them. They'd both been through too much to let this slip away from their grasp. As far as he was concerned, she was it for him, the peanut butter to his jelly, if you will. He wanted, needed this to work.

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

She had said to him once that he needed to be more open about his feelings. He'd laughed. Real men didn't have mushy gushy feelings, let alone share these with women. He had been wrong, and he knew it now. If he'd told her what he'd really been feeling the night he left, he could have avoided this whole thing. Hell, maybe they would've even gotten together by now. But that hadn't happened.

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

He didn't really want to show her all his insecurities. He didn't even want to fully realize them himself. But when he'd faced that wretched Horcrux, he had been forced to look all his fears straight in the eye. The insecurities, the misgivings, the emotions were all there, no matter how hard he tried to hide them. And if sharing them with her was what it would take to make this thing work, then he would do it.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down_

Whatever it took, even sharing his most hidden emotions, was what he was prepared to do. And who knew, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Talking some of it out might help to fix some of those haunting insecurities.

_And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

If she would give him a second chance (well, it would really be his twentieth or so), he could show her how much he could change. In the back of his mind, he knew that she did deserve much better than him. She deserved someone who would take care of her, listen to her, support her, love her. He did truly love her, that was for sure. As for the other things, he was willing to learn, to work on really deserving her love.

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

He couldn't let her go now, no matter how much he didn't deserve her. Didn't she remember the things he'd told her? Over the past few months, he'd confessed to her how he felt. How beautiful, smart, amazing she was. But he hadn't been ready to tell her everything. Now he was. Ready to tell her how much he loved her, cherished her, needed her. He was her other half. He wanted to tell her how much he'd missed her when he was gone, how much he'd longed for her presence. How sorry he was for leaving in the first place.

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over_

If they could just start over, forget the past, he could change. He would change. He wanted to be the kind of guy she could love. He knew it would be hard for her to forgive him, that he really didn't deserve her forgiveness at all, but it was the thing that he wanted the most. He just hoped that they could find a way to make it work.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes _

Whatever it takes.

**A/N: Wow, that wasn't so good. I guess I'm a little rusty, huh? Well, I just needed to write that b/c the first time I heard that song, it screamed Ron/Hermione. I hope it wasn't too bad…review please, so I know that anyone is still reading…I hope it wasn't too much a waste of your time (my grammar is so bad today).**

**By the way, I have another fic up about Ron and Hermione patching things up. It's called "Apologize." Check it out if you haven't already! It's older, but you can find it on my author page.**


	33. Late Nights

**A/N: Thanks for all your amazing reviews! I love you all! This is something I literally thought up and wrote down during Spanish class while we were watching some weird video that no one could even understand...I wrote it on the back of some old make-up work slips, so I apologize if the quality isn't amazing. It's all dialogue while Ron and Hermione are probably in their first year or so of marraige, before the appearance of Rose or Hugo...and Hermione is trying to sleep.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think JKR writes her novels on old makeup slips during her high school Spanish class, so yeah, I'm not her.**

"Hermione?"

"Ronald, can it wait til morning?"

"Kay."

--(a short period of quiet ensues, a rare occurence in the Weasley household)--

"...Ronald?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you playing with my hair?"

"Because. It's pretty and I like it."

"Are you drunk?"

"No, why?"

"My hair is a rat's nest and you're only tangling it further."

"I like it though. It's nice."

"You _are_ drunk. You never give me real compliments in bed unless we're...you know."

"Am I not allowed to tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Stop being sweet, it's making it immensely difficult for me to be angry with you."

"Why would you be angry?"

"It's one in the morning and I have work tomorrow!"

"You know, you're cute when you're angry."

"You're being sweet again."

"Don't you like it?"

"No."

"No?"

"Well, I do, but can you please save it for during the day time, when I'm awake?"

"I never see you during the day anymore."

"I've got the day off on Friday. We could go out for lunch or something."

"That would be nice. I miss you."

"You're laying right next to me, Ron."

"I miss your cheery daytime persona. I only get the grumpy Hermione who's had a long hard day at work and isn't in the mood."

"Alright. Fair enough."

"No argument?"

"I'm far too tired. And besides, truth be told I miss spending time with you too. Can we sleep now?"

"I suppose."

"Good night then."

--(Short silence)--

"Hermione?"

"What now, Ron?"

"I love you."

"Whamfblaabwhan?"

"I love you, Hermione."

"Mmf. I love you too. Now let's sleep, _please_."

"Yes, dear. Good night."

"Good night."

**A/N: I did revise that a little from the original, haha. Let me know if it was any good or if I should abandon the whole writing-during-Spanish thing. I have 106 in the class so I doubt my grade will be affected. : R&R.**


	34. Poetry

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I do believe we're nearing 300...;). This next "chapter" is not particularly amazing. It's a couple poems I wrote for English class, and I thought they could be related to Ron and Hermione . I basically wanted to post it on here because I know I have a few people who regularly read and review this story and I want some honest feedback on them! So, if its crap, let me know! They do not rhyme, they're free verse and pretty short, and I'd say the first would be from Hermione's POV around 3rd or 4th year. The second would be Ron's POV, probably 7th year.**

**Disclaimer: Did JKR ever write poetry? Thank goodness, no. Well, she'd probably be better than me, but that's not the point!**

**A/N2: I finally discovered page breaks! Yay! I feel dumb...:P**

* * *

Moments

--

Tonight we shared a moment

You may have thought it nothing

But for me, 'twas like a dream.

The two of us, joking and laughing

Like real friends.

Tomorrow may be different

You may not look at me at all

But I will relive our moment in my head

Over and over, again and again

It will be enough, for the moment.

* * *

Apologies

……………………………

So after all of this

I think we've established

I'm nowhere near perfect.

You want me to apologize

But I must ask

Where should I begin?

I'm sorry for not listening when I should

For ignoring every word.

And I'm sorry for the lies

For the way I deceived you.

I'm sorry for wanting more than I could have

For demanding more than was possible.

And I'm sorry for getting scared

For running away when you needed me most.

Choose any one of these

I'm sorry for them all!

In the end, I guess I should say

I'm sorry for not being perfect

I'm sorry things didn't turn out as you planned

And quite simply

I'm sorry for everything.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know. I'll love you anyways. :)**


	35. Absolute Zero

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey everyone…sorry I've not been updating. My real life is actually pretty busy/insane at this particular moment. I want to thank everyone for their incredible reviews so far J . I am eternally grateful to you all for encouraging the atrocity that is my writing. Okay, I guess it's not an atrocity, but I know there's still room for improvement and I'm glad everyone likes it enough to encourage me to continue. For this chapter, I will post a story I wrote for outside the Potter-verse, but I think it could fit for Ron and Hermione. I would classify it as AU because there are a couple things that would not match up, but otherwise I think it fits well. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, but I do technically own this particular story, as it makes no mention to anything in JK Rowling's world whatsoever! Please excuse me while I bask in the glories that come with ownership of an 800 word piece...**

* * *

She is shaken awake by her yelling, haggard mother. Having three school age children, all of whom are heavy sleepers, undoubtedly adds to the poor woman's already sky high stress level. She, being the woman's eldest daughter, understands this, and silently forgives her mother for waking her. This is a difficult thing to do; it was a good dream. He had been in it. Truth be told, he was in many. Most, even. Perhaps this is the reason she is not readily awakened in the morning.

As she prepares for the day that lies before her, time begins to speed up. Such a horrendous change it is, from the pleasantries of dreams to the harsh realities of this world in which we live. How ironic, that we ourselves create the very hustle and bustle that we ourselves also despise. Because of this self-inflicted torture, she rushes through the established routine of morning without even so much as an original thought. This monotony is an unwelcome feeling, but nevertheless a familiar one. Suddenly, before she receives even a moment to herself, she is at school. How she manages to arrive in so little time she knows not, and she does not think she even wants to find out.

The pace of her new surroundings, sadly but not unexpectedly, places her even more out of her comfort zone than before. The world is moving, spinning, busy. It is like water boiling over in a pot on the stove: overwhelming. She waves and smiles at those she knows, but in an instant they disappear into the black hole of people that fills the halls. She wishes she were still asleep.

She enters the classroom, almost ready for the lull of note taking and lectures. _Almost_ ready. Time slows, the hour drags on. It is the opposite of the buzz she'd been in just moments previously, the total, complete, polar opposite. Is there no happy medium? No moment of pure bliss? No perfect tempo? Perhaps these fantasies are only that, fantasies, to be found in her beloved dreams.

The unbearable slow of the classroom changes at a simple set of tones. There is no transition. In an instant she is in that frantic, crazy world again. Through the confusion, she hears her name, spoken from somewhere behind her. Does she have the time to stop during this rush? She turns, sees: it's him. Of course she can stop, there is no question now. It's funny, she thinks as she walks toward him, how the rest of the world can continue scurrying about as usual while she experiences butterflies, dizziness, lightheadedness… Symptoms of what? Maybe love, maybe insanity, maybe a mix of the two. All she knows is the hysterical pounding of her heart, a tempo far faster than can possibly be healthy.

She is now face to face with him. Their closeness is not helping to slow her pulse. He is not just a regular performer, but the star of her dreams. So why is it, she wonders, that he seems to be so nervous, possibly even more so than she is herself? He is stuttering hello. She stutters back in a form of greeting. Perhaps coherent speech will not be a factor in this conversation. Now he is speaking. She is listening, but doesn't quite believe what she is hearing: "I was jus-just wondering if…if maybe…you'd be fr-free…free on, on Saturday night?"

Time freezes. All motion stops, completely, totally, indefinitely. Absolute Zero. The world, the people, the noise, the chaos, all these things cease to exist entirely. There is nothing and no one, other than him, her, and his words, which hang expectantly in the still, motionless air. She isn't able to comprehend much, even in the standstill state the world is in, but she swears her heart has stopped its beating entirely, she doesn't think she's breathing. But she is smiling, she knows that. Smiling broadly, if she's being honest. And he is taking her hand, she sees he is smiling too. She wonders if it is possible for their faces to simply break from the enormous width of their smiles; she thinks that if it is conceivable it will happen at any moment. But are there even moments at all? If so, this one seems endless; time is frozen at this instant and it is, unlike most of her life, totally flawless.

But, however much she wishes it, this moment in time can't last forever. Life seems to be returning around them now, but the movement is somehow less busy, less intimidating than before. Though her heart rate has made the abnormal jump from zero to two hundred, she doubts she is breathing at all. But that is not important now, because she thinks she has finally found IT: the perfect rhythm. Walking hand in sweaty hand with him, she has found it, and it has been worth the wait.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought! :)**


	36. Breaking Principles

**A/N: I apologize profusely for the lack of updates. I'm a bit preoccupied and stressed lately. My own "love life" is taking up more of my thoughts than Ron and Hermione are. Also with school winding down…it just all piles up, you know. Well I'm writing now, but it's going to be short. It's from Hermione's POV (3rd person though) in 3rd or 4th year sometime. It is a drabble, just her thoughts. Sorry if it's a bit on the boring side.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ronald or Hermione, although I do wish my love life resembled theirs.**

* * *

Hermione Granger had never really believed in fairy tales. In fact, she had never really been into any sort of love story whatsoever. She found them frivolous and illogical. She much preferred to read textbooks, but should she ever have a craving for fiction it would be of the mystery or science fiction genre.

She had heard the clichés countless times. Love was like magic, love would fix all your problems, love was what made the world go round. From the few tales she had read before she had given up on the matter entirely, she knew that people who were in love were expected to think only of each other, spend the chief of their time together, and even dream about each other. In those fairy tales she so criticized, the lovers were the centers of each other's worlds, and as long as they had each other nothing else in the world could ever bring them down.

Hermione Granger laughed scornfully at these clichés. Even at the young age of seven she was convinced that these could not be true. She did believe in marriage and in families, and she did believe that falling in love was a part of life. What she did not believe was that love was an all consuming thing. She thought that when she would fall in love, she would spend plenty of time with the object of her affections, but the chief of her time and of her thoughts would be directed toward starting a career or raising whatever children should come out of the relationship in question. She decided from a young age that when she fell in love, she would act logically and rationally, not as a silly, giggly princess in a fairy tale would.

She held these principles for many years. They made logical sense, why shouldn't she stick to them? It wasn't until she was thirteen that she began to question them. This was the age where she began to feel butterflies in her stomach when she looked at a certain redheaded friend of hers. Fluttery feelings such as this, she thought, were exactly the cliché she'd set herself against. She figured they must be a passing phase, and she set to drive them away completely as soon as she could.

They didn't go away. Eventually she was forced to label them as frequent queasiness, but she knew this wasn't true. However, she felt she had to stick to her logical principles.

When she was fourteen, she was forced to place more doubt then ever before in those principles. She was dreaming of him. Not every night, thank heavens, but if she were being honest, it was most nights. These dreams were not always child-appropriate either. But they were good dreams. Often she would have a floaty sort of feeling when she woke up from one. They were lovely, really, but she forced herself to despise them because they were completely against the dictums she had set so long ago.

It wasn't until she was eighteen that Hermione Granger finally, completely did away with the foolish principles. It was as she kissed that same redhead she'd dreamt about that she realized love was more logical than she thought. It wasn't a fairy tale, perhaps, but some of the clichés were too wonderful to deny.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh I'm pretty sure the ending was a bit too cheesy. I've been reading the book Pride & Prejudice for the second time lately. It's a wonderful book, I would encourage you to read it if you haven't. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy are beginning to sneak up on Ron and Hermione as my favorite couple in literature. Anyways, read and review please. J **


	37. Making Promises

**A/N: Hey all. Thank you so much for your reviews. I know updates are kind of slow lately (although this one came pretty quickly, thank you), but in one week my summer break starts and I will get loads more time to write! YAY! Right now I'm in a bit of an inspired mood…a certain boy who means a lot to me gave me a hug today. J Haha, sounds lame, but it pretty much made my day. And it also made me inspired to write about Ronald and Hermione in their seventh year (after the Malfoy Manor), from a third person point of view. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

It was late, too late for Hermione to be up. Fleur had told her quite a few times that she needed her sleep if she was going to make a speedy recovery. But Hermione couldn't sleep. If she did, she knew she would dream, and she knew those dreams would be nightmares. It was impossible to endure what she had and still sleep soundly.

She heard footsteps in the hallway. Her hand instinctively jumped to her wand. She knew the source of the noise was most likely one of the other inhabitants of the house, but her months in the wilderness had left a constant sense of anxiety that would likely long outlive the war. Her door opened. Her hand tightened around the wand, but relaxed instantly. It was Ron.

He simply stared at her a few moments, smiling, taking her in. She would never know it, but his mind was completely filled with thoughts of her beauty. "Hi," she said after a moment, as the silence had made her feel rather uncomfortable.

"Hi," he replied, sitting down gently on the edge of her bed. He hadn't taken his eyes off her once.

She gave him a moment to explain himself. When he didn't, she decided to encourage him: "Are you here for a particular reason? Not that I mind, if you're not, but just…um, I'd want to know if you need something, or something," she finished rather lamely, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment of her own stupidity.

"Oh, no, I don't need anything. Do you, because I'll go get-"

"No, no, I don't need anything. I was just wondering if you were."

"Well, I don't, so…um, I just wanted to come in and make sure you're okay."

"Well, I am, so…"

"Maybe I should, um, go, then?"

"No, no, don't go. Well, you don't have to, anyways…"

"Well, I don't want to, so if it's okay-"

"Yes, stay. I want you to, I mean, if you want to."

They were quiet again. Then, he asked what she'd been wondering herself: "Hermione, why is this so damned awkward? You're like my best friend, for God's sake!"

"Oh, I don't know. I was just going to ask you the same thing, actually," she studied his face. He still hadn't taken his eyes off her for a single moment. Those eyes…they were the same blue they'd always been, but something was different…something in the expression, perhaps. In the way he was looking at her. There was something in it besides the general friendly warmth he'd looked at her with for the past seven years. It was something deeper…there also seemed to be a touch of fear. Fear for her. It was as if he were afraid she was going to break, to the point that she could never be fixed.

"Something's changed," she observed bluntly, locking her eyes on his.

"You're right," he said, his voice close to a whisper.

She waited again for an explanation, but it didn't come immediately. His eyes pierced hers with their intensity. This lasted a few long moments before he finally looked away, and said, softly:

"I've always been scared of change, you know. But now I'm the one causing it. Don't you just love irony?"

She was silent a moment, before she said: "How do you know its just you?"

His eyes snapped back up and locked for on hers for a second time. Instantly they each understood what the other was trying to say. In an instant the past seven years of hidden feelings, jealousy, mind games, pointless arguments, and all the like faded into the background, they didn't matter now. In an instant they seemed to have all the conversations they'd avoided to spare awkwardness and embarrassment. All of this they understood in just one moment. Amazing what a difference moments can make. Incredible how everything that needs to be said can be understood with just a moment's eye contact.

"You know we can't," she whispered. "Not now, not here. It just isn't right, you know that."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to."

"I almost did." She saw tears in his eyes, and it scared her. He never cried. She had never seen him cry. He'd always been so strong. And he was crying for her…because he was scared too. He was scared of losing her. And, in an instant, she was crying too.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Don't cry. I can't stand to see you…"

She sat up and positioned herself so she was sitting next to him, and leaned her head into his arm. A moment later she felt something pressing against her curls. He kissed her head softly, then turned to rest his cheek on the top of her hair. They sat like that a few minutes, having an odd sense of mutual understanding. For once, they knew exactly where they stood. But moving from this point wasn't going to be so easy.

Slowly, he moved his hand so that it covered hers. She squeezed it gently. "I want this. I want you," he whispered. "I want us to be like this all the time."

"So do I," she whispered back.

"I know I've been stupid-" he began, but she interrupted:

"It doesn't matter now. All I know, Ron, is that I'm here, and you're here, and it feels right."

"For once, I know the same things you do."

She lifted her head gently to rest her chin on his shoulder, but didn't remove her hand from his. "This will happen, eventually. It's got to, doesn't it?"

"It damn well better. To be honest, Hermione, this is all I've wanted for the last three years, I'm just so thick it took a near death experience for me to finally get it. But that's really the point, isn't it? I mean, you never know, do you? With everything that's happened…that will happen."

She squeezed his hand again, and smiled weakly, locking her eyes on his once again. "I promise," she said slowly, choosing each word carefully, "that when all of this is over, it will happen. If you want it to, of course."

He smiled too at these words, but didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned down slowly to kiss her softly, on the lips. It was their first kiss, and it was, to both of them, simply amazing.. Neither of them had known before that it's possible to _feel_ so much in just an instant. But they both knew it had to be. Now was not the time to get carried away, it was time to focus on the war, helping Harry, and saving the Wizarding world. Their kiss wasn't even a beginning, not yet: it was a promise of what was to come.

* * *

**A/N: That was…sappy. But I was in a certain mood. I'm pretty sure that that exact same scene has been written by thirty different people, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. J**


	38. Another Fluffy Moment for Two Lovebirds

**A/N: I am in love with my reviewers. I post a new chapter one night, and wake up the next day--and I've got ten reviews already! Overall…350 reviews. Quite simply, I love you all. Now, I will compose some more fluff in order to procrastinate on writing my English paper and studying for finals…only three more days of school left, then it will be summer and I will be able to write multiple times a week on a regular basis! Yay! For now, here is a little piece that is hopefully a little less fluffy than the last few…I love fluff, but too much can just kind of suffocate you, can't it? So here's something that's still cute, but a little less overwhelming! It's mostly all-dialogue, 5th year.**

**Disclaimer: For the 38th time, I swear it's not mine!**

* * *

Ron trudged along down the Great Hall, still rubbing his eyes, trying to rid them of their tiredness. He sat down with a great sigh across from his best friend, Hermione, who was, as usual, deeply into some book of ridiculous thickness.

"Mwwwammmfwa."

"Good morning to you too, Ronald."

"'Ermione, why're you reading this early?"

"It's nearly eight o'clock, Ron."

"And it's Saturday."

"I didn't force you to wake up!"

"You charmed that damn clock by my bed."

"Well, it's not like I went into your room and dragged you out of bed without letting you get dressed."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively, causing her face to contort in horror. Or at least, a very good imitation of horror. Because, dear readers, you all know that she would like it. A lot. ;) But, I digress.

"Don't be disgusting, Ronald!" She smacked him with a force much harder than what should be legally allowed.

"OUCH! How the hell do you hit that hard? Aren't you supposed to be a girl?"

"Yes, I am a girl. I thought we established that after the whole Yule Ball fiasco last year."

"And I thought we'd reached a mutual agreement never to speak of that again!"

"Well, if you don't want to discuss it, then stop questioning my femininity!"

"Your what now?"

"What, is that word too big for you?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, Ronald. You make my head hurt."

"Then I'm doing my job."

"I'm not going to pay you, I hope you know."

"I figured that much. I'm obviously smarter than you think I am."

"On the contrary, Ronald, there are many times that have led me to believe that I tend to overestimate your competency, intelligence, and abilities."

"Come again?"

She made a gesture toward him, as though she were using him as evidence in a courtroom. "Exhibit A, your Honor."

"Hermione? How much Butterbeer have you had today?"

"I'm not drunk, Ron."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Don't be an idiot. I know it's programmed into your system, but if you could try to overcome your own stupidity it would be greatly appreciated by myself. I may even feel inclined to reward you."

"Now you're just trying to use big words to confuse me!"

"Really, Ronald? And what on Earth would make you think that?"

"You know what? You'd be really funny if you were drunk."

"And how does this relate to our previous subject?"

"It doesn't. But it's funny."

"No, it's not. Being made incompetent by alcoholic beverages is not in the least bit funny."

"Sure it is. I can just imagine you stumbling around, trying to use your big, fancy words at everyone. You'd just be yelling about random things, and you'd trip on every word…it would be great, I'm telling you."

"Ron, why does my using big words warrant you to make fun of me?"

"Who said I'm making fun of you?"

"I'm not stupid."

"Hermione, I only poke fun because you're my friend. You know that, don't you? And you make fun of my idiocy because I'm your friend."

"Yes, I know. But I mean…"

"What?"

"Does my being smart bother you?"

"Why would it bother me? It's quite nice, actually. I get loads of help on homework, and a competent partner in Potions."

"But…doesn't my always being a know-it-all bother you?"

"You're not a know-it-all."

"Yes, I am, Ronald. Don't try to pretend it isn't true. You've said so yourself."

"Okay, so maybe you're a know-it-all. But it's what makes you Hermione."

"But is being Hermione a good thing?"

"Are you kidding me? It's a great thing!"

"Don't over exaggerate to make me feel good about myself."

"I'm serious, Hermione. You're bloody brilliant, for one thing. And even though you're pretty bossy, you are a huge help with all this schoolwork. You're not like other girls-you're Hermione."

"Yeah, I'm not quite so attractive as the other girls, am I, Ronald?"

"No! That's not what I meant. Well, that's part of what I meant. But you _are_ attractive-wait, I mean, you could be attractive-well wait, that's not what I meant either! I mean, you are pretty, Hermione. You really are, and you don't even try. You don't use all that rubbish on your face like they do, and you don't spend hours doing your hair, but you're still pretty. You're just a lot more…likeable…as a friend…but not that you'll never be more than…but-well…never mind." By the end of this speech, Ron's ears and cheeks had turned an impeccable shade of red. Luckily, Hermione got the gist. Which she expressed to him by saying:

"I think I get the gist of what you're saying. And thank you."

"If you breathe a word of this to Harry, I'll hex you."

"I'd like to see you try."

With this, she closed her book (she had been paying it no attention for the past few minutes anyways) with a funny little twisted smile that made Ron smile his own crooked grin. She leaned across the table and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, the library. I have some reading to do. Bye!"

Ron chuckled lightly. "Somehow, it seems I should've expected that."

His smile didn't go away all morning.

* * *

**A/N: That was really pretty odd, wasn't it? And so much for not being fluffy. I tried to scale it down...I guess it didn't work too well, did it? Well, let me know what you thought. I wish you all luck on any final exams you have coming up…R&R.**


	39. Breaking the Rules

**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews. I am out of school and my birthday was a few days ago, and I went to a movie (in a group) and sat next to a certain boy, so I'm in a pretty good mood, hence, an update! Check out "Fall For You", by Secondhand Serenade. Lovely song, and it fits WonWonxHermy verrrry well. Also, its what this next, post-DH chapter is based on. It's rather short, sorry. I will be doing a longer one very soon…**

**Disclaimer: Insert clever way of saying, "I don't own HP," here.**

* * *

As far as first dates went, this one was not particularly impressive. At least, it wasn't to most people. When most people consider the perfect first date, they think of the cliché flowers, dinner, getting-to-know-each-other talks, and possibly a good-night kiss. This particular first date was not one of those.

This first date had started out typically enough. The boy brought the girl a flower (he was never one to be particularly showy), then the two had proceeded to dinner. At this point, however, the format of the date began to shift. See, the boy and the girl had been best friends for nearly seven years, and getting-to-know-you chats were simply not necessary. In fact, an entirely difficult chat was necessary.

It is commonly said that when beginning a new relationship, you shouldn't bring along any baggage. For this particular boy and this particular girl, the baggage was really inevitable. They'd been through too much to simply cast it aside and pretend none of it had ever happened. Which was why they'd spent their first date discussing unpleasant topics. Both of them had made mistakes, and both of them admitted to it. Each considered themselves lucky that this relationship even had a chance. If it had been any other boy, or any other girl, they would have given up on each other years ago.

Generally, the girl crying on the first date was not a good sign. In this case, the boy was crying too. And all this crying was really a good thing. They both had more than enough reasons to cry. And as far as either of them were concerned, it was better to be sitting together and crying, than attempting to endure all of this alone.

After dinner, the two did not embark on the traditional route either. Instead, they took a detour to a park. When they got there, they simply walked. They didn't really know where to, and they really didn't know why. They didn't talk; they'd done enough of that at dinner. In fact, they were thinking, each lost in their own world of thoughts, contemplating everything they'd discussed earlier. The only thing connecting them to each other and the real world was the fact that their hands were currently clasped together.

Generally, when large periods of the first date are spent with no conversation at all, it is considered to be awkward, and a sign that there would be no second date. This wasn't the case for them. In fact, just the lack of arguing was a sign that their date was going well. Besides, with one lock of the eyes it became apparent that no words were needed. They were both in the same place, and they knew it.

It didn't matter how much baggage they'd had coming into this date. Well, it did, but they'd discussed it, and it was behind them now. No matter how much they pushed each others' buttons, the bottom line was that they were in love with each other. They always had been, and they always would be. They would make up after every single fight, simply because one couldn't live without the other. In the boy's mind, there was no one in the world who could compare to that girl, _his_ girl. As far as the girl was concerned, there could be no one more amazing, more perfect than that boy. _Her_ boy.

The bottom line was, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were not your average couple. Therefore, they did not have your average first date. Everything about it seemed to have gone wrong, but for them, everything about it was incredibly right. But the simple fact was, most first dates were about falling for the other person. In this case, the boy and the girl had fallen each other long ago, in fact, before either one of them had even realized it.

There was one part of the date, however, that did follow the template. The good night kiss. It was clichéd, and it was almost expected. But one can safely say that that kiss was certainly _not _your average first date kiss.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: That totally sucked. I know everyone always seems to disagree with me when I say that, but this time I'm serious. I must sound pretty pessimistic, but…blah… I do love the song though, be sure to check it out. :)**


	40. Things That Bother Me

**A/N: Ummm, sooo…hey there, everyone! Shuffles feet. Long time, no see….erm…I've been busy? Yes, I know it's been over a month, and I am very, very sorry! I thought I would update more during the summer, but obviously that didn't happen…I have had plenty of drama in my own life that has kind of inhibited my writing inspiration. Therefore, this 40th chapter will be rather sad…based on my own life, sadly enough…its from Hermione's POV, 1st person, during the sixth book. It will be a very, very short little drabble. Please be kind, it's not going to be amazing by any means. I will write it as a diary entry…**

**Disclaimer: NO. LEAVE ME ALONE. I HAVE NO MONEY.**

* * *

**Hermione Jean Granger**

November 20th, 1996.

If my life were a book, things would have turned out way differently. Books have failed me this once. See, in books, when a boy and a girl are friends, and the girl likes the boy, and everyone says that the boy likes the girl, then the boy and the girl end up together. The boy doesn't run off with Random Blonde Skanky Girl from Hell. I got my hopes up. That's the only reason why this hurts so much. I was expecting life to work out in storybook fashion. I had hope, and because of that the disappointment hurts even worse.

But the part that really bothers me is that I still have hope. I have hope that it will all be a dream, and I will wake up tomorrow and he will be mine. I have hope that she just attacked him, that he really doesn't like her. I have hope that he really likes me.

I still think about him all the time. Which is terrible, really. I have every single reason to hate him. I should hate him. I act like I hate him. I talk like I hate him. But I don't, I can't. It doesn't matter what he does, there is no way I could ever truly hate him. I still think about his smile, his hugs, his hair, his freckles, the things he says…..

I have tried to keep it together throughout everything. I don't want to be pegged down as a silly, weak little girl who breaks down over a boy. But that's what I am, really. I will start to think about him, the times we've had, how much I wanted him to be mine, and how he is with her now…and I will cry. Over a boy. I'm pathetic, and I know it, and it bothers me.

It's really stupid to be falling apart over Ronald Weasley when there is a war going on. Voldemort is out there killing people every day, and what am I doing to help the situation? Sitting on my bed, mourning the fact that my crush didn't fall madly in love with me like I'd fantasized. I am a sick person. I don't know why I expected him to anyways-- I am not pretty by any means, I am socially awkward, I am obnoxious, and my life consists of books and school. Pathetic. That's all I am. Pathetic.

I know I have to get over this. I am trying, I really am. But it's not working. Are you happy now, world? You have stumped the so-called "brilliant" Hermione Granger. You have stopped me dead in my tracks. I've failed at something. I can't seem to get over Ronald Weasley. Now will you stop mocking me? Just let it end. I can't take this anymore….

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if that was terrible…basically I was writing it more for me (except for the Voldemort part, of course). I will be writing something much more intelligent and something with an actual plot next, I promise…please be kind as you review. Again, I'm sorry this took so long**!


	41. Why I love you

**A/N: It's been awhile. But I figured why not. I don't want to do homework anyways. So here you go. This should be interesting, I haven't written in months. It's somewhat OOC I think, but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: JKR writes way more than I do; I am not she.**

* * *

"Women wish to be loved not because they are pretty, or good, or well bred, or graceful, or intelligent, but because they are themselves."

--Henri Frederic Amiel--

* * *

To the rest of the world, she radiated self-confidence. She had since she was a child, earning her titles such as "know-it-all." She never seemed unsure of herself. But, of course, he knew better than the rest of the world did. Or rather, he knew _her_ better. She was like him: insecure. She just did a better job of hiding it.

She would often ask him: "Why do you love me?" He always thought she was silly for asking. How could he not? The proper question was why she loved _him. _He gave the best answer he could (he was never good with words):

"I love you very much, because you are beautiful, smart, brave, and so many other things. How could I not?"

She smiled when he said this, but he knew it wasn't enough. That was such a generic answer. Smart, pretty, nice, beautiful: those types of words were the ones all men used to describe their significant others. She was so much more than any of those other woman, than any of those words. If he really wanted to explain why he loved her, he would have to create a new set of words just for her.

As they grew older together, the words shifted. She was still beautiful and smart and all that, but he added more words to the makeshift description he would use to attempt to answer the questions. He would now mention what an amazing mother she was, and how thoughtful she was as she oversaw their household. All these things were true, but still he felt as though he was leaving something out.

She could tell that he was frustrated when she asked her question. On one sunny April morning, around the time they were getting into their forties, she apologized for it. She didn't want to be a nag. He shook his head.

"It's not that. Although I would appreciate if you'd believe me one of these days. I just don't like the answers I give."

"I do believe you. I like reassurances. Why don't you like your answers?"

"They aren't enough."

"I think your answers give me too much credit."

"No, they don't. They're so general. You could say that any other woman is beautiful or smart or a good mother and it wouldn't be lying. But you aren't any other woman."

"Well I hope you're happy Ronald Weasley, I do believe you've succeeded in confusing me."

"I didn't know it was possible. You should give me some sort of reward or something."

"I'll see what I can do tonight. Now explain yourself before I change my mind.."

"That's just it. Everything about you. I mean, comments like that, even. Just everything."

"You aren't very good at explaining."

"Everything about you is why I love you. It's not because you're beautiful or a genius, even though you are. But that's not really why I love you. It's because of every little comment you've ever made and every little thing you've ever done for me, and every time we've had one of those stupid fights and every time you scold me. Every single thing you've done since you were eleven years old is why I love you."

"...And you've made me speechless too. You've accomplished the impossible twice today."

"It must just be my day. Maybe I should go do that arm wrestling rematch with Harry."

"I wouldn't push your luck that far, dear."

"You're right. As always. And you know what else, about the whole loving you thing?"

"I wouldn't mind hearing whatever else it is you have to say."

"I always remember when we were in Hogwarts, everybody wanted to change you. Hell, you wanted to change you. But I wouldn't change anything about you. You wouldn't be you then."

"Oh Ron...I love you too."

And for a few moments it was like they were sixteen again: sitting across the table from one another, smiling, because there were no words left to be said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm not going to lie..that's some of the worst stuff I've written. I'm sorry that it's so utterly cheesy. But I'm going to post it anyways. I just really love that quote at the top--it's so true!**


	42. Birthday Cupcakes

**A/N: Alright, I basically never update this anymore. However, something happened to me the other day that was just so sweet, I had to make it into a Ron/Hermione story. It's sort of AU because there's really no place in the books that it would fit in at all. I guess if I wanted it to be canon we can pretend it's after the seventh book, but before Ron and Hermione officially get together…like if there was still a few months of their stupidity after the final battle. But I figure those details are small enough that they can be overlooked. I hope you enjoy. = )**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

Hermione stretched out and yawned, glancing at her watch in the process. Five forty-two. Mrs. Weasley would be serving dinner soon. As much as she loved meals at the Burrow, she was reluctant to leave her new book, a birthday present from Harry and Ginny. Evidently being a couple meant they were now allowed to do everything together, including purchase gifts. Hermione didn't mind though, she didn't need any gifts at all. In fact, she really wouldn't have minded if the household had ignored her nineteenth birthday entirely. However, the only one that had ignored it today was also the only one she wished would have remembered.

A certain Ronald Weasley had been in bed until eleven on that particular day. Hermione saw him once, as he was sitting down to eat. She smiled and wished him a good morning, and all she got in response was a grunt. She frowned and excused herself after this. He must have forgotten. She didn't know why she had even expected him to remember anyways, it was Ronald, after all. However, she thought that maybe, just maybe, given everything that had happened between them in the last year…but no. Why would he, anyways? Hermione sighed as she reached her room, then pulled out the gift from Harry and Ginny. Perhaps a good book would make her forget about the idiot that held her heart in his hands.

It didn't, for the record. She spent almost six hours reading in her room, and she found that her mind drifted off more frequently than she turned a page. Stupid boy. She wished she could hate him, but knew that would never be possible. He gave her too many reasons to hope, but not enough reasons to be truly happy. Voldemort had been far too easy; Ron would end up being the death of her.

Finally, after six hours of brooding and internally complaining, Hermione came to the conclusion that she had not the time to deal with Ron Weasley anymore. She was nineteen years old now, and that meant she was far too old for silly crushes. Of course, she knew deep down that this resolution would last only up until the next time she saw him smile at her. However, she was satisfied for the time being, and decided to go downstairs for dinner.

As she walked down the stairs, she took a sniff, trying to identify what exactly Mrs. Weasley had prepared for dinner. However, it smelled vaguely of some sort of cake. Hermione sighed, exasperated. At least the idiot extraordinaire would remember what day it was now. She walked into the kitchen, and was immediately taken aback. Random bits of batter and frosting were flung all around the room. It was a complete disaster. A wide assortment of mixing tools and utensils were spread haphazardly across the countertop. There was one person in the room, a tall, redheaded boy. He had his back to Hermione.

"Ron?" she asked tentatively.

He whipped around. "One second, Hermione, I'm almost done!" He smiled at her, and predictably, her resolution she had made just five minutes previously vanished. She waited patiently, slightly worried as to what it was her was almost done with. A moment, later, Ron turned around again. This time, he was holding a plate and looking quite pleased with himself.

"Happy birthday! I made you cupcakes!" he proclaimed, smiling proudly as he held

Hermione couldn't help it; a rather large smile crept across her face as he took the plate from him. There were eight cupcakes, each one bearing a letter in frosting. H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E. She swore her heart melted right then and there.

"Thank you, Ron. I love them," she said warmly, but trying not to be too obvious about how much this really meant to her.

"Really? I wasn't sure, I mean, I've never really tried to make any food before, at least not the muggle way, but I thought since it's your birthday I wanted to make you something, and I know you don't really eat that many sweets but I didn't think you'd want broccoli for your birthday either and-"

During this speech, Hermione set the plate of cupcakes down on the countertop and proceeded to hug Ron tightly around his middle, leaning the side of her face into his chest. He took the hint, ceasing his ramblings and wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you. A lot. I mean it," she mumbled. She pulled away reluctantly, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled again. "I spent three hours working on those cupcakes and that's all I get?" he asked her playfully.

"You spent three…?!?" This time he cut her off as he kissed her lightly on the lips, and she immediately forgot about how incredibly long it had taken him to make just eight cupcakes. They had kissed several times before, but this was the first time he made the move. Hermione, of course, was well aware of this. She wrapped her arms around him again, this time around his neck. She had no intentions of pulling away this time. All was well.

**A/N: Yes, the last line was supposed to make fun of the ending of the seventh book ;). I know it wasn't the best I've ever written, but I had to get it out of my system. For my birthday yesterday the guy I like made me cupcakes that spelled out my name and I thought it was the cutest thing anyone's ever done for me…haha. Anyways, I hope it at least made you smile a little bit.**


	43. A Baby

A/N: Almost one full year later….I wrote something. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Hermione stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door open in the process. Her husband followed her, loosening his tie as he attempted to reason with her.

"Come on love, did you really expect me to enjoy myself? You know I hate these things."

Hermione dropped her purse on the bed. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath in a fruitless attempt to control her anger. This was not how she had wanted the night to go. She had the whole night planned in her head, down to every last detail. It was going to be perfect, but instead her "loving" husband had spent the last four hours trying his hardest to ruin it. The thought of this broke her resolve to keep her cool, and she rounded on her husband.

"Ronald. Bilius. Weasley. While I understand that dances, or social interaction of any type for that matter, are not your forte, this night was supposed to be a celebration for your sister and our best friend! All of our friends and family were there! It seems to me that you could at least attempt to be a pleasant human being for once in your life!"

"Why were they even having a party? It's their second child she's pregnant with; it's not like it's anything new!"

This was the last straw. The next time she spoke, she was nearly screaming.

"You are the most insensitive man I have ever had the misfortune of interacting with! A child is a gift, Ron! What is so terrible about them wanting to celebrate the fact that they're going to be bringing another life into this world?" She could feel her eyes stinging, so she turned her back on him again. Breaking down in tears would probably reduce the effect of the fierce arguing she was known for.

Unfortunately, he knew her far too well. His hand was on her shoulder less than a second after she stopped speaking.

"What's wrong, dear? It's clear my lack of dancing skill isn't all that's agitating you."

She still refused to look at him. Avoiding his eyes, she walked into the master bathroom and began to take the multiple bobby pins out of her hair, which she had pinned back for the occasion. "You're right, it's not that. It's the fact that you continuously avoiding conversation with everyone, including me. Oh, pardon me, you talked to Seamus because he was acting as barman!"

"Hermione, you know I hate these…_events_. And work was stressful this week, I didn't particularly want to talk to everyone today. All I wanted to do this weekend was unwind at home with my beautiful wife!" He moved into the doorway of the bathroom as he spoke, leaning one arm against the door frame.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," she muttered as she carefully removed her earrings, her eyes still fixed straight ahead. "You know, you could have at least stayed by me and just smiled at everyone or something!"

"Is that what this is about? If you wanted me to spend more time with you tonight, you could have just said so, Hermione," Ron said exasperatedly, gazing at his wife almost pleadingly. He had been hoping to end the night peacefully in bed with the love of his life, not arguing with her over trivial things.

"That's not what this is about. Not really, anyways." Hermione put both her hands on the countertop, bowing her head down and taking another deep breath. "I'm not really angry, Ron," she said in a low voice, "I'm…upset." She finally raised her head and met his eyes. He could see she really was hurt, and he tentatively moved towards her.

"I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong, love," he said gently, "please tell me what I did."

"I…" she walked out of the bathroom now and began to change out of her party dress. Ron watched her; although he was concerned that he had upset her, he couldn't help but appreciate his wife's petite, soft body. She caught him staring, and glared in return. He quickly turned his back and began to undress himself, changing into pajamas. Hermione was still silent, but he knew better than to pressure her for an explanation. Once he had his pajamas on, he turned around to find her sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him earnestly.

"Ron, why aren't you excited for Harry and Ginny?"

He sat down next to her gingerly. "You know I'm happy for them. I just didn't really see the need for a party in order to celebrate that happiness."

She sighed for what must have been the thirty-seven thousandth time that night. "A baby is a big deal, Ron."

"I know…" he said cautiously. He wasn't quite sure where she was going with this conversation.

"I mean, I'd say it's a legitimate reason for celebration. And they being the parents, I think they should be allowed to celebrate as they wish."

"Hermione," Ron said firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder again and rubbing gently, "Will you please tell me what this is really about?"

Hermione twisted her hand up to rest on his as she met his eyes. She was grateful that their row had ended; one advantage of being married and living together was that they had learned to calm down much more quickly. "I was going to tell you something tonight, and I want you to be excited about it. I guess that your behavior tonight just worried me."

Ron's hand stilled, and his heart leaped as he realized slowly what she was getting at. "Hermione…are you saying…?" He hardly dared to hope that it was true.

"I'm pregnant, Ron. I was going to tell you earlier, but I wanted to be sure before I told you about it. I only took about five tests before I finally believed it—"

"Hermione." Ron came out of the brief state of shock he had been in, a smile spreading across his lips. "How the hell could you think I wouldn't be excited about this? You're…you're pregnant?" He touched her stomach gently.

"Yes." She was tearing up quickly, but her smile was just as wide as Ron's. "Yes I am. We're going to be parents, Ron!"

"Yeah," he said, slightly dazed. "Yes, I suppose we are."

The next thing Hermione knew, his lips were on hers. She reveled in the familiar feeling of his kiss, but she couldn't help but notice a new feeling in it. It took her a moment before she realized it was joy, more joy than they had ever felt before. She could feel him smiling against her mouth as she moved her fingers into the flaming red hair she loved so much. He pulled away from her mouth and began kissing every inch of her face and neck as she giggled somewhat uncharacteristically. He continued down and back up her arm, then her shoulders and chest, leaving feather light kisses as he went. Finally, he lifted her tank top and kissed her stomach soundly before grabbing her waist, bringing her down on top of him as he lay down on the bed.

She smiled, touching her nose to his. "I'm sorry I was cross with you, Ron."

"S'okay. Harry said Ginny was moody when she was pregnant with James, too."

Hermione hit his chest lightly, unable to be truly angry with him in such a happy moment. "Just don't tell me that I'm being moody and we'll be okay. Deal?"

Ron kissed her again in response. "You're having our baby, love. You're allowed to do whatever the hell you want for the next nine months."

"I'm going to hold you to that," she said, smiling cheekily.

"You're beautiful," he said, pulling her closer to him and inhaling her scent.

"I love you," she murmured before capturing his lips once again.

"Lmootu," he mumbled in response as they fell together into a world of happiness that was entirely their own.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm rusty and out of practice, so it's not bad for my first attempt at fanfiction since last June. Leave a review if you'd like, I'd appreciate some feedback. Thanks


End file.
